Dear Fanfiction Authors
by MassiveSinger
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Phineas, Ferb and their friends think? Why not ask them? Grab a cookie or a drink, and ask away! This was not intended to hurt anybody. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS OR FERB!
1. Chapter 1

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

Of all the people to pair me with, why Ferb?

He's my **brother**, not my **boyfriend.**

Haven't you heard someone call him a "ladies man"?

I'm not really into a relationship anyways..

From a Clearly Straight Phineas

P.S: Candace is trying to prevent me from rambling, so I have to keep this short.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Fanfiction Idiots ( Oopsies, I meant Authors!)

Sure, I pull stunts to make Candace miserable.

Yeah, I hate her, and she detests me.

What really irks me is that you portray me as a monster!

I'm just a sweet little girl. I just need attention and love from my only brother..

She takes the attention away from me.

From the Best Attention Grabber, Suzy

P.S: You better not do anything to get Jeremy's attention because it's mine!


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Fanfiction Authors and Audience,

Hey guys! Whathca Doin'?

I just noticed some of you think I'm totally dependent on other people.

Some write stories about Phineas and I not dating, so I never get over that.

I'm independent! I'm wise! I even notice things more than Phineas!

I could be as strong as Buford! I can be as British and cool as Ferb!(Maybe not British, but I can pretend.)  
Most of the time I'm almost as optimistic as Phineas! I could be a nerd if I wanted to!

From an Independent Girl, Isabella

P.S: What were you doing? I really wanted to know.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, Heinz is **bold **and Perry is _italics.._

* * *

**I am Heinz Doofenshmirtz! You are under my command!**

_Quit it. You can't mind control from with online letters!_

**Fine, fine. I just wanted to tell all of you authors, back in Gimmelshtump we couldn't make stories!**

_Um, you were supposed to talk about something else! Major Monogram was wrong, I don't need to monitor you're internet activity! I'll just leave the letter to Heinz. Bye!_

**Why does every author treat me like an idiot! I'm very, very smart. I'm not the guy who's your comic relief! I am the evil, handsome, smart scientist! Did I say I was smart?**

_Ok, you wrote too much. I shutting off your internet._

**Curse you Perry the Platypus!**

From an Amazing Doofenshmirtz!

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed..

MS out! Peace!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! Buford is **bold **while Baljeet is _italics.. _Phineas is underlined.

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Authors,(LOSERS in Buford's case)

_Hello, we are writing a letter about the pairing Bujeet._

**Why do the fangirls have to pair us!**

_We are like brothers! Not ew, I-I-I can not even say it._

**Ya know Baljeet. You are like a girl,so fangirls must think you'd make a good girlfriend!**

_Stop it! Do you want to support it or not!_

**Well, ya never know my intentions..**

_Are you on my side or not?!_

**We were always frenemies, so maybe or maybe not.**

_End of discussion! I had enough!_

**Fangirls and fanboys can never have enough. We could be together forever!**

_..._

From Baljeet and Buford

P.S: _NOOOOOOO! FERB NEVER TOLD ME YOU WERE GOING TO PUBLISH THESE LETTERS!_

Baljeet, Ferb probably hasn't told you all the details.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! Rodney is regular print, Isabella is italics, the Nagging Wife is **bold, **Dr. D is in _**italics and bold**__,_ and Phineas is underlined.

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Authors.

This is Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein, not Rodney! I prefer to be addressed by my full name.

In fact everyone in the PnF show should be addressed by their full name! The world would be a better place!

If any Fanfiction authors support this, review!

Sincerely, Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein (NOT RODNEY!)

Notes from other characters:

_Rodney, nobody's going to sign your petition!_

**Yeah! You think 1000 signatures are going to be signed on your paper?!**

**_Hey, how many of you authors wanna review and call him Rodney instead! You like that Rodney! Yeah! Beat that! That's evil!_**

Did you know that "Galen" is Sweedish for "Crazy"?

_I certainly think he's crazy!_


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

I am not crazy.

Nor am I a psycho.

I'm not jealous either.

I'm concerned for PnF's safety! What if Phineas falls off an invention? What if Ferb gets trapped in a machine? I'm usually in charge, and if they get hurt,it's on me. I have so much stress! I want to support them like a good sister, but they could get hurt!

What if Phineas get's emotionally hurt? What if an invention changes Ferb forever?

Sincerely, a very worried Candace


	8. Chapter 8

I decided I'm going to do my author's notes. Disclaimer: Phineas & Ferb is not mine! It never will be, too!

Perry is **bold.** Phineas is underlined.

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

**I decided to go on the website because I hoped there would be something that I might want to read. I read so many fanfictions, Phineas found me using his laptop. (Don't worry, I went in pet form)**

**I stumbled across a fanfic that was labeled Adventure and Romance. I thought that the "Action" part was Heinz and I fighting, and the "Romance" part was something with Ferbnessa, Phinbella, Ferbella, or something that ended with "Ella". (Before I knew about Perryshmirtz, I only knew all the pairings with "Ella", Montessa, and Ferbnessa.)**

**I was so wrong. So very wrong.**

**I loved it, I cried, and in one part I nearly threw Phineas' laptop out the window.**

**I'm not sure if I "love" him though. Right now we're on a "I'm supposed to arrest you cause I have to, but I'm saving your life cause you're my friend." relationship. I think the OWCA contract mentioned something about arresting him by the end of summer. O.o What have I gotten myself into!?**

**However, I don't want to marry Heinz.**

Sincerely, Agent P

Perry? OWCA? What's this about?

**esfhjsbgyrvfubseifhdggrsjsef j**

I think I'm catching Candace's crazy! Platypus can't type no matter how smart they are. They don't have fingers!

* * *

Poor Phineas, he thinks he might be going loony! I hoped you enjoy.

MS out! Peace!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! I fell off the face of Earth for a while, and I hadn't been able to update. Disclaimer: Never owned Phineas & Ferb, and I never will! (I'll let you know if I do own it.)

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

It's cool how you give the gang and I powers. I have one question. Why do you always give me psychic powers? How come some authors write about Phineas or some other character dying ,and then I see ghosts?

I'm not trying to offend anyone though. I love those stories ,and most of them make me scream with terror and joy. I just want to know why people give me some sort of mystical power that involves ghosts, psychic powers, and all that kind of stuff.

From, Ferb(Who can't see ghosts, do telekinesis, but Ferb really wants to.)

P.S: If you could give everyone in the PnF gang some sort of power, what would you give them?


	10. Chapter 10

Unfortunately, Irving wanted to be italics. (I'm sorry Izzy!) Phineas (as always) is underlined. Enjoy!

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

_I just wanted to let you know that I love fanfics! Sometimes, the fanfics portray the characters accurately! Some of you authors even help me stalk other people!_

From, the creepiest stalker a.k.a Irving

P.S: _I secretly stalk some of the authors! Wow! I'm squealing and giggling so much!_

Hi! Don't worry, he isn't really stalking authors. He's just following authors on this website.

* * *

MS out! Peace!


	11. Chapter 11

I know this an extremely touchy subject, so please don't tear me to shreds. Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb! (I will never own it anyways, and I don't want to get into a fight with the creators of Phineas and Ferb.)

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

What we want is more attention! What we want is not to be called Mary Sues! Every female OC should not be labeled as a Mary Sue! Who would care if we were paired with Phineas, Ferb, or another heavily paired character.

We're not even real! Most of us are just figments of authors' imaginations! We won't be on the show, and the pairings aren't even canon.

From, the OCs

P.S: Thanks the all the authors who created us! We would've never been here if it weren't for you!

* * *

About 2,500 views! Thank you to the reviewers and viewers! I'm having a bit of a writer's block, and I need some ideas! PM me or review if you think you have a good one!


	12. Chapter 12

This letter is about a pairing I don't really pair much. The stories are cute, and I do respect many of the authors, but I simply don't like the pairing. Please don't kill me for this one. (Don't kill me in the reviews, kill me in the PMs.) DISCLAIMER: I don't own Phineas and Ferb. I never will anyways, unless I win the lottery.

Django is **bold. **Phineas is underlined.

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

**I think Phineas is smart, funny creative, and optimistic. This is why I love him, but as a brother!**

**I'm not trying to offend anyone. It's awesome how fans take the time to pair us and try to make us happy.**

**I know people think we should be a couple because Phineas hugged me, and we made eye-contact while we talked to each other. Just because we hugged and made eye-contact with each doesn't mean we're automatically a couple!**

**Aren't I a little too young to be dating?**

Cute pairing to draw and write about, but I don't think it would be too cute for us! Mom and Candace would KILL me! Isabella would murder me in my sleep! (Yeah, Danville is an awful place for gay love.)

Then, Ferb and Dad will kill me all over again. I think Django's family would be OK with that. (LUCKY!)

From, Phineas and Django

* * *

MS out! Peace!


	13. Chapter 13

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

For now, I don't have any problems with your stories. In fact, you usually portray me perfectly. There is one thing that I need to tell you. I would never break up with Candace for some stupid reason like another girl! Try to avoid that unless it's something serious like Candace is moving away.

Remember how I said I generally have no problems? I do have one.. Why do you portray Suzy as a total monster? You guys write stories about how she hurts Candace! She's not bad, she's a Ducky-Momo loving, cute, cuddly, adorable girl. She's only 4!

Sincerely, Jeremy


	14. Chapter 14

Hi! My name is Norm. Wait! NO! Don't leave, I'm being silly. Norm is _italics._ Dr.D is **bold**.

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

_Hi, I'm Norm. Hey! My Norm music is playing. I have only one problem with your stories. I never get included enough and you all make Dad hate me. He doesn't hate me because he is my Dad._

_By the way, could you do my dad a favor and help him rule the Tri-State Area? He'll love me even more than he does already!_

Sincerely, Norm

Notes from other characters:

**Norm you idiot! I don't love you! You don't even act like a real son!**

_Norm: See? My dad loves me._


	15. Chapter 15

Hi! Candace is **bold.** Stacy is underlined.

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

**I can't believe you would portray me as the kind of jerk who would rather bust her brothers than spend her time with her BFF!**

Guys, even though she gets caught up with busting her brothers...

**EXCUSE ME?!**

Umm.. Like I was saying, Candace would never totally ignore me. Sometimes, Candace will bring me along for the action. It's stupid when you portray Candace as a busting obsessed monster.

**Yeah! Don't you forget that nothing (even busting) will come between our friendship!**

Love, Stacy Hate, Candace

Notes from other characters:

**Well?! Don't you have anything to say?!**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed!

MS out! Peace!


	16. Chapter 16

Hello! Linda is _italics_, Lawrence is **bold**, and Phineas is underlined.

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

_Hi, kids! You all seem to portray me accurately, but I have one problem. Some of you insist Heinz Doofenshmirtz is Phineas' father. The last time I've seen him was high school, and I don't know what he's like now, but I'm pretty sure Phineas is not similar to him._

Sincerely, Linda

Notes from other characters:

**Most of the time they tell the truth. Maybe you really did date Heinz Doofenshmirtz!**

_I did, but that was the past, Lawrence. I'd never betray you._

**I bet he's handsome, smart, and overall amazing. You probably don't want to be with a British fuddy-duddy like me.**

_That's nonsense, Lawrence!_

Hi guys! The rest of this argument is censored for swearing and other stuff. (You don't wanna know what they're saying.)

* * *

Enjoyed? I hope you guys did!

MS out! Peace!


	17. Chapter 17

Hi guys! I haven't updated yesterday, so I owe you all about 4 letters. :) Enjoy!

Perry is underlined, and Monogram is **bold.**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Agents, **(Uh.. Authors, yes authors.. I'm not really thinking about recruiting you as agents!)**

**What do you know? I've heard of Montessa (Sort of pairing between my son, and that Vanessa girl.) Why? You're telling me that my son and that daughter of the evilest person in Danville are dating!?**

**Agents, (Uh.. Authors!) put a stop to this! Are you sure? Is this on tape?**

From, Major Monogram

Notes from other characters:

**Major Monogram: Agent P, do you know about this?!**

Hold on, Major. I'm kinda busy hiding behind the Flyyn-Fletcher couch, so Phineas won't see I'm using my laptop.

**Major Monogram: Agent P, AGENT P!**

I can't respond now. I'm in platypus mode.

* * *

One letter down. 3 more to go! :)


	18. Chapter 18

This is just to make you smile. He won't criticize you. :)

Meap is regular text, and Phineas is underlined.

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

Meap.

Meaps to you, Meap

Notes from other characters:

Translation: Meap. He's literally saying nothing to you!

* * *

Did I make you smile?


	19. Chapter 19

Phinbella is one of the most popular PnF pairings, but what about this other pairing with Phineas and one of your favorite Fireside girls? Seriously guys, I've seen this pairing more often now.

Katie is regular text, Phineas is underlined, and Ferb is **bold.**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

Hello Earthings, people in this galaxy, and those from far, far away! (What? I can't include aliens?) I know I'm a minor character, but I have one problem.

It's a little something called Phinatie. I can't date Phineas, or Isabella will kill me! Other than that, you're all a nice crowd compared to other Fanfiction communities.

With love, Katie

Notes from other characters:

Phinatie? Is that some sort of friendship thing or something? Isabella, isn't ok if I'm friends with Katie and you? Nobody could ever replace you, Izzy.

**dfsdfuhbhisdfsgijbsgdjbisgjisb (I'm banging my head against the keyboard.)**

Maybe you'll understand when you're older, Phineas.

**What don't you understand about a date?**

I know what date means. It's like a friendship play date! :)

**sfhadfuuvhybadhbadgbiadgubadgbuiadgbiadgbuiadubiad f**


	20. Chapter 20

You guys are epic! I have about 8,000 views. :) Now, let's read the letter!

Thaddeus is **bold. **Thor is regular text. Isabella is _italics. _Phineas is underlined.

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Imbeciles, (Err.. authors?)

**Why can't I** (we) **get my** (our)** own fanfics? I** (we) **am** (are) **way better than Dorrito Head and Toothbrush Face!**

**Your jolly good fellow(**s)** Thaddeus** (and Thor)

Notes from other characters:

_Since Phineas' feelings are too hurt, and Ferb is a man of little words, I'll teach you "jolly good fellows" a lesson! You two are the imbeciles. These authors, Phineas, and Ferb work hard to make this community a better place!_

_Thaddeus, you've gone so low I don't anyone can save you from your own stupidity! You even only put Thor in the parenthesis!_

_You and Thor called Phineas and Ferb mean names, yet you look like them! You called yourselves "Dorrito Heads" and "Toothbrush Faces"!_

Wow, Izzy. Thanks for sticking up for us! (I would have lost my mind if I were the one to talk to Thaddeus. It would've been 4 chapters long.)

_Isabella: You're welcome, Phineas. BTW, watcha' doin?_

* * *

Well, Thaddeus got the lesson he'll never forget!


	21. Chapter 21

9,000 views! Last time I checked, it was 8,500! Thanks so much, everyone! Now, let's read this letter. (Here's a hint: He is really oblivious about this, and he probably hasn't thought about the real meanings.)

Phineas is underlined, Izzy is _italics_, and Ferb is **bold**.

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

I just found out about these things called "pairings". I guess it means that these people are friends. (For ex. Montessa. Monty and Vanessa are friends.)

Why do you guys fight about pairings? For example, FerbxGretchen vs. FerbxVanessa. Why can't Ferb be friends with both?

Sincerely, a very confused Phineas

Notes from other characters:

_Dear a very confused Phineas,_

_These pairings actually mean that these people are dating or in love. (For ex. Baljinger means that Baljeet and Ginger like each other.)_

_BTW, Ferb can't date Vanessa AND Gretchen. Can he?_

_Sincerely, Isabella the love professor_

That means that.. that.. Phinbella means that Phineas likes Isabella? :o I never knew people thought we'd be a great couple! Do you actually like me, Izzy?

_Isabella: Yes! I've tried to show you that for years!_

**I am sorry, everyone, but this letter has been cut off. We are doing this because this is part of personal matters.**

* * *

Aww... The Phinbella fans don't get to see what happen next. (Neither do I, they won't me see it!) Bye everyone, the second letter is coming next!


	22. Chapter 22

You guys will be ticked off by this one. Just ignore him if you use it too often!

Baljeet is _italics,_ and Buford is **bold.**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

_I am here to address a common problem with the fanfiction stories of this community. It is used so commonly, my eyes hurt whenever I read these wretched stories! You have all used contractions. They are "The Monsters of Frankenstein" of grammar!_

Sincerely, Baljeet of the grammar police

Notes from other characters:

**So you hate contractions, huh? It's, he's she's, our's, ain't, aren't, don't, doesn't, he'll, she'll, we'll, Phineas'll, Ferb'll, Isabella'll, I'll, and so many more in the English language you'll die! If guys agree with me, and you think contractions are great, use many contractions in a list in your reviews! HA HA!**


	23. Chapter 23

10,000 hits! It may seem very small to the veteran authors here, but it's a gold mine for me.. :) I am soo sorry I didn't get to update. I had a busy weekend. I owe you guys about 8 chapters!

Phineas is underlined, Isabella is _italics,_ Ferb is **bold,** Buford is _**bold and italics**_, and Baljeet is regular text.

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Nerds ( Yup, I meant it.),

_**April Fools passed, but in our gang we prank during the whole month. Right now, it's one of the few days where everyone (even Ferb!) gets to hurt Dinnerbell and never feel sorry for it! He's so oblivious we can prank him 'bout 5 times a day!**_

_**Now, you nerds are going to see one of my pranks.**_

Notes from other characters:

_** Dinnerbell is so oblivious he didn't even notice that I put some quick drying glue on his keyboard! (I'm at his house, and I'm on my laptop.)**_

What's all this sticky, icky, stuff on my keyboard? :( AHHHH! It hardened! I think my hands are stuck to the keyboard... :( (Oh, well. On the bright side, I get the computer to myself!)

**Ugh. This stuff is hard to pull off!**

**_You're so stupid, Dinnerbell!_**

_Isabella: Hey Buford! Watcha' doin'? I have some cleaning stuff for your keyboard._

**_Ok, put it on my hands, and I'll clean it up. I'm cleaning, wait.. NO! My hands are stuck to the keyboard._**

_:P_

**It's called karma.**


	24. Chapter 24

He's such a gentleman, (No one will see it coming.) I'm afraid everyone in the gang will fall for this one!

Ferb is **bold**, Isabella is _italics_, Buford is _**bold and italics**_, Baljeet is plain text, and Phineas is underlined. Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford is _**bold, italics,and underlined.**_

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

**I hope you've had a pleasant day, and you'll enjoy a late April Fools joke. If not, please entertain yourself by re-reading the other letters.**

Forever yours, Ferb

Notes from other characters:

_**HA! Ferb, of all people to play a prank! He couldn't prank a worm!**_

You should be on your guard, Buford. Ferb is not a force to play around with.

**Baljeet would you like a pie? I baked it myself.**

Oh, thank you, Ferb. Mmm.. This pie is amazing! Wait.. Is there a mini-bomb in this pie?! The bomb blew up! Oh! Now, I am covered with whipped cream!

_**Haha! Nerd!**_

**Buford, would you like some Tuff Gum?**

_**I'm chewing. It's good.. Wait.. I'm floating! MMMmmmmmMMmfff!**_

_I'm not an idiot. He always gives everyone food and tricks them._

**Why don't you take this "I'm no idiot" patch?**

_Yay! I'm putting it on my sash. Oh no! It flew away! FERB!_

I'm finding a my lucky screwdriver. Anyone knows where it is?

**Phineas, I think I have it.**

_**NOOOO!**_ _**PHINEAS, DON'T TAKE IT!**_

Thanks for the screwdriver, Ferb!

_Phew. That was close. Nothing happened.._

**I'd never prank Phineas.**

* * *

These April Fools letters have long notes from other characters and short letters! Have a great April! (If you're friends are like Phineas and Ferb, I feel sorry for you.)


	25. Chapter 25

You might need a break from the April Fools letters, so introducing your favorite minor character! (or not)

Monogram is **bold**, Phineas is underlined, Carl is _italics_.

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Agents (Authors, umm Major Monogram doesn't want to hire you! Is it hot in here or what?)

_I never seem to get included enough! Norm even gets included more than I do! Don't call me a rookie either! Wait, maybe I can hack into your stories! Hold on.. Wait for it.._

_I did it! Now all the stories that have Phineas now have Carl! Oh yeah! Whooo! That's right, I'm the most popular character in these fanfics!_

Regards, Carl

Notes from other characters:

Since when did I allow a "Carl" to write a letter? Did you hack into that, too?

_Yeah!_

**You're banned, Carl. They banned you from this website. A guy named "Ferb" also edited the stories, so now it says Phineas!**

_DX_


	26. Chapter 26

She's sweet. She's cute. How can she harm anyone? Give it up for your favorite major character! (or not)

Isabella is _italics_, Phineas is underlined, and Ferb is **bold**.

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

_Watcha' doin'? I came back just for you guys and gals! Let's get started on the prank. Right now, we all prank Ferb to the max!_

Sincerely, Isabella

Notes from other characters:

**This is NOT going to end well!**

_Ferb, will you try some of my oreos._

C'mon, Ferb. She won't hurt a fly.

**Eww! I'm spitting out these oreos..**

_I filled them with toothpaste!_

They're oreos that make you're mouth cleaner!

**Ferb: Let me wipe my mouth.. (and throw up.)**

_Phineas, can I see your laptop?_

Sure! 

_Isabella: Hold on.. Settings.. Language.. French.._

I guess I'll have to learn French! You got me, Izzy!

* * *

At least she won't prank hardcore. Tell me, what pranks did you play on April 1st?


	27. Chapter 27

What can he possibly do? He's too nice, or is he...

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

The show ended. Disney found another show to replace us, so I'm packing my bags. (We're going to Cartoon Retirement) I'm sorry, I have no idea what we did. I guess we were all too dull.

Signed, Phineas

Notes from other characters:

Did I fool you? We're going to make sure this show won't end! (BTW, don't tell you're friends the show really _did_ get canceled. Nobody needs a panic.)

* * *

Ehh.. I don't think many of you fell for it. He underestimated all of you..


	28. Chapter 28

How can a platypus prank his nemesis!? Well, Perry's here to show you how.

Perry is italics, Heinz is bold, Vanessa and Perry are italics and bold.

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Authors(Am I the only one from the agency to get it right?),

_Believe it or not, Heinz is actually quite behind when it comes to computers. Vanessa was kind to me, and she let me borrow her wireless mouse. I just connected that mouse to his computer. Then, I'll hide the mouse and move it. Heinz will think his computer went haywire!_

Signed, Agent P

Notes from other characters:

**My mouse went haywire! NOOOOO! I was planning to do some perfectly evil stuff?**

**_April Fools!_**

**Is this some techno thing? Did Agent P use his mind to control my mouse? Who knows?!**


	29. Chapter 30

This is probably the dumbest prank you've ever seen, so just punch him in the face if you want to. (He won't object, he gets bullied every day.)

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

Generally, April Fools pranks are quite childish. I will, however, make a April Fools prank to satisfy your April Fools needs.

I have devised an elaborate little prank. It will be the best prank yet!

Forever yours (or not), Baljeet

Notes from other characters:

Phineas: *looks at elaborate prank* *trips over the tripwire*

Baljeet: My trap is working! It is much too difficult to explain, so just imagine an elaborate trap you've seen of television.

Phineas: *trap produces a note* *reads note* Phineas, you're a self-centered, egotistical brat. Everyone hates you. *pauses* *rushes up towards Baljeet and shakes his hand* Baljeet, I have no idea what to do without you! Thanks for showing me my flaws. :D

Baljeet: NO! That was not the reaction I was looking for! Anyways, happy April Fools!

* * *

Hmmm.. Maybe Phineas is just plain unusual.. Do you guys think Phineas is a self-centered, egotistical brat?


	30. Chapter 31

Do you like this new show? Some say it might replace Phineas and Ferb. Others say it's too weird. There's also another crowd where they say both are awesome. Let's see what Buford has to say about Gravity Falls!

That was the intro. Here's my real author's note. You gave me more than 100 reviews! You guys are the BEST! (Another reason Phineas and Ferb love this community; we have the greatest people!)

Buford is **bold**, and Phineas is underlined.

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Nerds (Yup, I meant nerds!)

**Word on the street is that there's some sorta new show! This show is called umm um .. I think it's Falling Gravity or something.. Whatever the name of that show is, I'm gonna go to the town of Falling Gravity and beat Big-Head (He meant Dipper.) and Glitter Girl (That's Mabel.) up!**

**Have you nerds been supporting this new show! Some fans you are!**

Hate, Buford

Notes from other characters:

Buford, our fans have the right to watch whatever show they want. (For ex. Even if you were a die-hard fan of our show, you still might like something like Dr. Who better.)

**They like this Dr. Who, too!?**

I think you're missing the point. Their names are Dipper (He doesn't have a big head!) and Mabel (She does love glitter, but she has the right to be called by her proper name!)

**Mabel? Ha! That sounds like a fat old lady's name!**

By the way, Dipper and Mabel are coming over for brunch, so don't eat breakfast. (If you're hungry, just eat light.) Afterwards, we'll all do some inventing! :D

**They're having brunch?! Phineas, don't be so nice, they're just freeloaders.**

Just be at 9:00 am.

* * *

What do you think of Gravity Falls? Once GF came, the people on the PnF wiki were worried about GF replacing PnF. Were you worried, too?

Thanks for reading!


	31. Chapter 32

I've seen some fanfics about this, and then I thought about what Stacy might think. Give it up for Stacy Hirano!

Stacy is _italics_, and Coltrane is **bold.**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

_You're all epic and kind. I have only one problem, though (No, it does not involve Candace this time.) Why do you have stories about Coltrane and I, and we break up, and I never really get over it. Sure I'll be upset, but boys come and go, at Candace will stay still. Coltrane's actually really sweet, he's no stuck-up jock._

Sincerely, Stacy

Notes from other characters:

**Thanks for defending me, Stace. :)**

_See? He's sweet!_

* * *

I didn't update Monday, so don't expect the usual two letters. You'll get four. :)

Enjoy your day/night/evening/sunrise/sunset/whatever other time you have!


	32. Chapter 33

I think some of you guys have requested this, so here it is! Give a round of applause to Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (or not) and let's read this letter!

Heinz is **bold,** Perry is _italics,_ and Baljeet is regular print..

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Minions, (Ummm.. Authors, I don't wanna hire you! *chuckles nervously*)

**I have one thing to tell you. It's about Perryshmirtz. It's cold in here, wow, I'm shivering! It's sweet of you to think we're a good couple, (Not really, I'm just trying to be nice.) but I just can't date Perry the Platypus.**

**He's a nice platypus and all, but I have a very good reason about why we should never pair up!**

**You see, love is like multiplying integers. You are either a positive (good guy/gal) or a negative (bad guy/gal). Perry the Platypus is a positive, and I'm the negative. Multiply us and you get a negative. (Remember! Two different integers equal a negative (bad love) and two same integers equal a positive (good love).**

**We just have a really bad bromance.**

Hate, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz

Notes from other characters:

_Your logic about love made no sense, but I'm glad you know we just have a really bad bromance._

**Thank you! (I guess.)**

I completely agree with you Dr. Doofenshmirtz! Love is like Math!

* * *

I'm sorry, I couldn't help it with the math! I thought Heinz would view it that way, and it's something I learned in school. We have state testing!

BTW, whenever Heinz or the O.W.C.A call you "Agents" or "Minions" they really do want to hire you!

I hope you enjoyed! MS out! Peace! (I love that, I got it from Candace! :P)


	33. Chapter 34

He won't criticize you. In fact, he wants to do something else.

Note: This is just to make you smile and see that he cares.

Phineas is underlined and Meap is regular print. Meap! Meap!

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

Meap. Meap, meap, meap, meap. Meap!

Meaps to you, Meap

Notes from other characters:

Hi, everyone! Translation: Hey, how are you guys doing? Tell me about your day in the reviews!

* * *

4th and final update. Enjoy your day!

MS out! Peace!


	34. Chapter 35

I decided to do a remake of Candace's joke. (That's deleted now..) Thanks to **Kale Bishop **for making me wanna do this.

BTW, I got 11,000 views! That's just epic in a nutshell.

Phineas is underlined, Candace is **bold**, and Stacy is _italics_..

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

**I guess my earlier joke wasn't too good. It hurt Phineas' feelings, so here I go!**

**I'm gonna stop busting. You guys heard me right. It's pointless when you're trying to stop something the boys' love.**

Love, a Candace who has learned better...

Notes from other characters:

**April Fools! Do you really think I would give up busting? That's giving up the boys' safety!**

Ummm.. Candace, I really appreciate that you would do this for Kale and I, but I think they saw that coming. You said "Here I go!' and that might let them know you're doing the joke. I'm sorry if I burst your bubble.

**What? Aww...you're right. I have to start all over. This time, I won't do it on the authors..**

* * *

Let's see her other attempt at a joke... Who will get pranked?

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

**I'm going to try again! I feel like a kid, and I feel so excited! (Is this how Phineas almost always feels like?)**

Forever Yours, Candace the Kiddish Pranker

Notes from other characters:

_Stacy: Hey, Candace! I'm typing this through my phone._

**Candace: Stace! Come to my house! With your phone!**

_Ok? I'm running to your house!_

**Candace: Hold on.. I'm putting a surprise on the door!**

_Ok! Lemme see the surprise.. I'm at your house... Candace, I'm - *bucket of water pours on Stacey's head*_

**OMG, Stacy! That was funny!**

_At least the bucket didn't - Oh no, the bucket's on my head! My head is completely covered.._

**Wow! I'm on the ground.. I guess this is Rolling On the Floor, Laughing! (ROFL)**

_Candace? It's dark, and I can't see. Can you get that bucket off my head?_

**This thing is hard to pull- Wait.. I got it! That was hilarious! You should have seen yourself!**

_I really should have seen myself!_

You used the bucket trick, right Candace?

**Yup. Candace out! Peace!**

* * *

Kale, is that any better? I hope this joke was better than the last one.

Two letters in one. :) I'm still going to give everyone their daily dose of two separate letters.


	35. Chapter 36

Please don't rage quit too hard on me. This was requesting and if you like incest you can read this.

Hint: He's too nice and quiet to tell it directly.

Thanks to **TheBlackAndGoodNinjaAdventurer **for this idea! (I couldn't do the boy/boy or girl/girl thing because there are some people who really are that way and it would be too offensive..)

Ferb is bold, Izzy is italics, Phineas is underlined, Buford is bold and italics, and Baljeet is regular print!

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

**It's a little awkward to read.. I don't know _how _to say this.. *tugs at collar* It's hot in this room! Wow, um... How's the weather?**

_**Ferb, quit being so nice. Sometimes, you have to tell them!**_

_Yeah, it's not the end of the world if they don't like what you're saying. It's your mouth._

**Why can't Phineas say it?**

Ferb, it is your problem. That means this is your letter.

C'mon, Ferb! You can just do it.

**Incestisreallyoddtome. Idon'tgetwhyyouwouldpairpeopleinthesamefamily. Isn'tIzzyinlovewithPhineas?Pleaseunderstandanddon' tpunchmeintheface.**

Good, you let it all out. Except they have to translate it.

_Translation: Incest is really odd to me. I don't get why you would pair people in the same family. (He knows it's not really incest, but he doesn't like it..) Isn't Izzy in love with Phineas? Please understand and don't punch me in the face._

Sincerely, Ferb (He's now freaking out because he's worried everyone would be upset with him.)

* * *

12,000 views. Yesterday it was 11,000! You all work quickly!


	36. Chapter 37

This criticism is going to hurt. He's a big mean bully. Luckily, your favorite sweet guy will translate it into nicer words.

13,000 views! Amazing! How do you guys do it?!

Buford is bold and italics. Phineas is underlined..

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Nerds, **(I meant it!)** (No, you did not. It's "Dear Fanfiction Authors,")

_**I have some tips because you're all awful authors!**_

Buford has some tips, so that way everyone can become a better author! There's always room for improvement!

**1.** **You suck!**

_**You're all awful. Period. Fanfiction isn't good, in fact, it ranks far, far below my math textbook!I make a simple joke, yet you all complain! I guess I do hurt your puny feelings, but I'm not stopping. It's no reason to take off my Mean Bully Thinking Cap..**_

**1. Fanfiction Isn't Always Good..**

If there are any good fanfictions, Buford hasn't found them. It's pretty bad since he ranks it below his math textbook. He sometimes makes jokes about fanfictions, and he sees comments saying things like "I'm a fanfiction author, and it isn't always too bad.". He understands, but sometimes that isn't a good reason to take off his Mean Bully Thinking Cap..

**2. Overused Ideas Because You Can't Make Anything Good Yourselves!**

_**You all copy from each other! What is the damn point when someone already made it and you just copy it. (Changing the characters doesn't do a single thing!) Maybe you can just use a commonly used idea, but change it around! (I bet you idiots never noticed that.)**_

**2. Overused Ideas Because We Don't Know What Else To Type.**

Sometimes, Buford sees too many stories about the same thing. You can't just copy somebody's brilliant idea and claim it as your own. Changing only the characters doesn't help, either. (Buford is positive this happened several times, but I haven't seen anything like this.) Here's a tip: Just use the commonly used idea, and change it around so it will be really cool and new! (I've seen this a lot, so pat yourselves on the back!)

**3. Shipping, Shipping, Shipping!**

_**Let me get this straight, you pair two darned people who aren't even in love with each other?! It's not even canon! Don't even bother you idiots... By the way, when you say ,"I ship Bufella", (I have to throw up on this one.) it means you're saying ,"I relationship Bufella"!**_

**3. Too Much Shipping!**

Shipping, Pairings, _x_, and whatever else you call them. They're really cute, and somethings you feel all giggly because it's too much fun to read. There's also a grammatical error that's used all the time.. (Even Baljeet will overlook this one.) When you say,"I ship Canderemy", you're saying ,"I _relationship_ Canderemy"..

**4. Give Us Something We'll Really Do!**

_**Idiots! Put us into character or put in some sort of warning that says we're OOC! Phineas isn't cold, Ferb doesn't talk too much, Isabella is nice but she kicks butt, Baljeet never says contractions, and who knows how many characters were messed up by you nerds!**_

**4. Put Us Into Character!**

Why? Everyone's will be the same.. (Unless we grow up, or you have a really neat headcannon..) Maybe, you can put a warning that says we're OOC.. I don't think I'm heartless (If I am, tell me how I can change!), Ferb doesn't talk a lot (Well, he's going have to talk when he's older..), Isabella is kind, but nobody will ever be able to take advantage of her, Baljeet will never say contractions (It's hard! I always type contraction on impulse!), and there are many more OOC characters Buford could mention..

**5. It All Comes To An End..**

_**Phineas & Ferb will end some day.. We have to end sometime! It's been 12/13 years! Our ending is up to our creators, so don't even bother making anymore fanfics after we're over..**_

**5. Our Party Will Have To Stop..**

I hate to admit it, but we might end.. Hopefully, it wouldn't be soon... The real ending is up to Dan and Swampy.. (I'm pretty sure you guys can make a great ending too..) Who knows, maybe you'll continue our adventures!

Hate, Buford Forever Yours, Phineas

* * *

It was long. Just remember I'm not trying to be mean..

MS out! Peace!


	37. Chapter 38

I know this might end up badly, but Baljeet just has to tell you that they won't do it.

Baljeet is regular print, and Phineas is underlined..

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

Why the M ratings? Especially if we are our same ages! If we are 18 or above, I will understand..

It is just.. Well, I do not think we would do things like drinking or well...

I do not get it, I do not get it at all..

Sincerely, Baljeet

Notes from other characters:

Considering how you would read those M rated fanfictions, I think I'd have to side with the authors here.. They were never made for kids, and you know these authors dream of us doing something naughty..

* * *

OK, that's over with... If you want to complain, complain in the reviews and Baljeet will try his best to reply..

Now, you have your daily dose of two Phineas & Ferb letters!

MS out! Peace!


	38. Chapter 39

I've been gone for so long! DX I had the S.T.A.R test (Standardized Testing and Reporting), and I had to study (hardcore).. Tomorrow will be my last day, and I'll try to make up your letters!

Phineas is underlined, and Ferb is **bold**.

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

We've been gone for so long, you must hate us..

**We'll try to make up as many letters as possible..**

Ok, I'll cut to the chase..

This letter is about my father. My father wasn't a mad man, my father wasn't mentally ill (Do you guys really think Candace and I are mentally ill?), and my father was a simple, honest man (That's all Mom could tell me. She tears up when I talk about dad.)

I have nooo idea why he left. I think I was 3? 4? Idk.. Just remember that my Mom would never cheat on him.

If you guys think this Heinz Doofenshmirtz guy is my dad, I don't know what you're talking about. I heard my Mom dated him, but that's about it. Dr. D didn't get in a car crash and completely forgot about us! I asked him once if he was my dad (It started with some pills for schizophrenia I shouldn't have taken and.. Whatever, you don't want to hear about that..), and he said he wasn't..

I know you guys really want to see who my real dad is, but there aren't many shows where a step-dad and his step-son have a strong relationship. Why ruin that by bringing my real dad in?

Do you guys want to know who my real dad is? You want his name, job, and such?

His name is Lawrence Fletcher. He's an antique dealer who's British. He was more of a real father than the biological one will ever be! Who taught me baseball? My step-dad. Who took me out for ice cream when Mom said I shouldn't? My step-dad? Who said he loved me and comforted me during nightmares. My step-dad.

I hope you understand that I'm happy with my new family situation, and I don't think my biological dad doesn't care about _any _of my achievements.

Oh! I have one more note, too. Flynn is my Mom's last name. It's not my biological father's.

Sincerely, Phineas Flynn-_Fletcher _(I'm a Fletcher, too, and I'm proud of it!)

* * *

I thought that Phineas might talk about this.. Linda already talked about Lindashmirtz, and I thought Phineas would talk about his real dad.

MS out! Peac


	39. Chapter 40

I thought this would be cool to write. Thanks to **woodland5 **for the funny idea!

Hint: He has that ridiculously long name I can't even pronounce.

Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein/ Rodney is bold, and Perry is italics..

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

**Why am I always the villain?**

_It was your fault you chose Evil 101 as a subject in high school._

**How do you know that?**

_You must know you're nemesis well and be friends with him, before you conquer you're nemesis._

**O.o I'm not even going to ask..**

**By the way, I'm not a bad guy! I am good.**

_What kind of "good guy" would raise his son to be evil?! You're name is too long, so I'm shortening it to Rodney._

**NO! When I try to type my name, it's Rodney. DX**

_That's what you get for being evil._

_You don't have any good evidence on why you're good! Why would I trust you?_

**You saw through my plan.**

_Yes, I'm cutting off you're internet connection.._

**NO! Curse you Perry the-**

_Bye! Remember! If Rodney says he's good he's not! He fooled some agents before!_

* * *

I thought Rodney might be up to a plan. :P

MS out! Peace!


	40. Chapter 41

Hello! I owe you like 8 letters, right? Idk, I forget, but I'll still try to get you as many letters as I can! (You might want to un-follow me if you don't to get your inbox spammed!)

This is from your other favorite British man. (Emphasis on _man._)

This was a request from** phinbella-luvr22,** and he really wants to do it because of you!

Lawrence is _**bold and italics**_, Ferb is **bold**, Phineas is underlined, and Candace is **bold and underlined**..

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

_**Hello there, children! How was your day? You're all very good writers, and most of the time you portray as a loving father! (Which is exactly what kind of parent I should be! If you don't think I am a good father, please tell me why!)**_

_**I have one problem, but this usually isn't in your writing..**_

_**Why do you all think antiquing is an odd job? It's not a weird hobby that's supposed to distract me from Phineas and Candace. (They are lovely children, by the way. Why would I want to ignore them?)**_

_**Antiquing is a splendid job where you can learn new things everyday, categorize and organize if you feel like it, and you do get to help people while earning a good paycheck..**_

_**Is there a reason why you think I'm weird?**_

Signed Lawrence,

Notes from other characters:

**I guess antiquing is a weird job, but..**

_**DX (I learned that today!)**_

**-_- You didn't let me finish. Anyways, even if people think antiquing is weird, I'm still going to love you. (No matter how many times you'll call Jeremy to see if our relationship is ok..)**

Candace is right. Antiquing isn't too weird. It's not weird! It's unique! You know so much anyways, and I'll still love and respect you no matter how many times you'll use my toolbox without my permission. (That's often.)

**Agreeed. I'll still love you no matter how many times you'll take my best shirts as cleaning rags for the cars. (That's often. I don't think I have many shirts anymore!)**

_**Thank you kids! (I'm sorry about the things I've done to you!)**_

* * *

Ok, I hope you liked it, **phinbella-luvr22**!

MS out! Peace!

Antiquing is a word. It means you shop for antiques or you sell them. (For some odd reason, Fanfiction doesn't get it, even though Google does!) :)


	41. Chapter 42

Another letter for **phinbella-luvr22**! It's from the two infamous brothers.

Thor is regular print, Izzy is _italics_, Thaddeus is **bold**, and Phineas is underlined.

* * *

**Dear Fanfiction Idiots,** (Authors!)

**Hello, idiots. *nudges Thor* Say hello, Thor!**

Hello, everyone!

**NO! It's "Hello, idiots!". You can never get _anything_ right Thor!**

Sorry, Thaddeus.

**It's Mister Thaddeus, dork. Why are you talking anyways**?

It's typing, not talking, Mr. Thaddeus.

**Just be quiet for once.**

Mhm

**Anyways, why are we like the villains who are obsessed with getting revenge on Phineas and Ferb! What kind of idiot does that anyways?**

**What if, they were trying to get revenge on us! It's probably true, they're idiots. Right, Thor!**

True that.. (Now, which one of my reviewers said that before? XD)

**Phineas is probably jealous of my brains and rugged, good looks! I don't know what Ferb might be jealous of because Thor is a dork. Right, Thor!**

Yeah..

**See! Thor agrees!**

Notes from other characters:

_You're vain, Thaddeus! You're vanity is insanity!_

**I am not! Right, Thor!**

Mhm

Izzy, that wasn't nice. (Cute rhyme, though.)

_Phineas, you can't be nice to people who are jerks. Especially, if you tried it before! You're smarter than him, you're kinder than him, and you are much more handsomer than him, and you know it!_

Fine, I'll ban him. I want to keep Thor here, though, he seems nice..

**NO! Curse you Phineas the-**

_Thanks, Phineas!_

* * *

There you go, **phinbella-luvr22**! I hope you and the other readers liked it!

MS out! Peace!


	42. Chapter 43

He wants to quickly do this. (I'm at a very small party, in my house..) This is for **AmityTheDerpy**!

Norm is regular print, Perry is underlined, and Heinz is **bold.**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

I am hosting a party with my dad!

**You just give the people drinks! I'm not you're dad!**

Yes you are, dad. You loved me so much you made me the host.

**Fine, whatever.**

Hold on, dad.. I'm telling a joke!

Why did the Norm cross the road?

_Why?_

'Cause he wanted to get run over by his dad! It's funny because the Norm died!

_Norm, you have the weirdest sense of humor! Oh boy, I'm laughing so hard! I hope my cocktail doesn't come out of my nose!_

Weird means it's cool!

**Wait! Norm, wouldn't it be funny if we did it?**

Yeah!

**I have my car. Get ready to get run over, Norm! HA! Now you're run over!**

_Perry: That wasn't funny! I was here for fun, but now I'm on a mission! I repaired Norm.._

Hi, dad! Wasn't that funny?

**CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS! AND NORM THE USELESS PILE OF JUNK!**

* * *

There you go!

MS out! Peace!


	43. Chapter 44

This is from a one of the creepiest characters in history! He has some questions, and he think you guys can answer them.

Irving is **bold and underlined** (Guess where he got that lethal combination from.), Phineas is underlined, Baljeet is regular print, Ferb is **bold**, Izzy is_ italics, _and Buford is _**bold and italics**._

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

**Watcha' Doin'? (I got that from Izzy!)**

**I need some information, and I think you guys have it! Does Phineas really have ADHD or dyslexia?**

**Is Ferb's green hair natural? I want to dye my hair green! Is he autistic? I want to be silent, too!**

**Did Phineas use plastic surgery to get his head that way?**

**Is Isabella schizophrenic?**

**Does Baljeet have 17 fingers?**

**Does Phineas take drugs to be happy? What kind of drugs?**

**What's Phineas' phone number? Why is the sky blue? (I say Phineas and Ferb did that, but nobody will believe me!)**

**Can I have some chocolate? (Long story)**

Love, your fellow stalker Irving

Notes from other characters:

How can you expect them to know all that? They're not stalkers, they're authors!

**We can answer those questions.**

No, I don't have ADHD or dyslexia, but I think I might have severe ADHD. (You can figure out why I think that..)

**Yes, I had it ever since I was a young child. No, I am not autistic, and I don't have any mental issues!**

No, I did not get plastic surgery. This face is natural, and a triangle face may not work for you.

_I'm not schizophrenic..._

I do not have 17 fingers! Why did you think I had 17 fingers!

I don't take drugs to be happy.. This is natural optimism.. (See me at night, and I'm usually a little depressed and hard to talk to.. Nights are never my times!)

I can't tell you my phone number online!

**Umm.. Irving, we did not make the sky blue! That was nature's job!**

_**No, you can not have chocolate you nerd!**_

* * *

Irving's a weirdo.. How many question could you answer correctly?

MS out! Peace!


	44. Chapter 45

This is an odd problem. In fact, it's not a problem, but one character wants to tell you how annoying it will become.

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

Hey, guys! Watcha' Doin?

This might be hard to talk about. It's not really a problem, but I should tell you something..

It's about OCs.. I think we might have done a letter, but I want to explain, too!

Here are some things I'd have to tell you:

Why are OCs usually siblings for Phineas, Ferb, and I?

If we all did have anymore siblings, we would've known. (Well.. Here are some possibilities. They could be people who were so bad, they ran away, ,and they were never spoken of.. Or.. If they were good, maybe they were a surprise baby, and they were put in an orphanage! There are so many possibilities.. Maybe I should write a fanfic..)

No, they shouldn't date Phineas, please!

Please! Maybe for a while, and Phineas will break up.. I really like him!

Don't go for perfection..

What's the point of a problem when your OC fixes everything! Make them have a flaw! (Ex. Your OC is a splendid singer, yet they are too shy to show how great they are!)

If your OC passed this test, congrats! Ok, the second one was biased.. Your OC has the right to love anyone they want.. Just don't make them a Mary-Sue or a Gary-Stu!

Love, Isabella the OC Inspector

* * *

OK.. That's done!

MS out! Peace!


	45. Chapter 46

This is all in a code that Perry got from **14AmyChan**! (He claims Monogram told him to read my messages, *sighs* he's a good snooper.

Hint: First character is Perry, so who goes with Agent P?

Perry is in _italics_, Vanessa is underlined, and Heinz is **bold**!

* * *

dearfanfictionauthors,

_14AmyChancameupwiththissillycode. i'mtryingitoutonheinz!_

_Translation: 14AmyChan came up with this silly code. I'm trying it out on Heinz!_

**yeah.. we'lltranslatethecodeandexplain..**

**Translation: We'll translate the code and explain..**

_Agent P: rulenumber1: don'tcapitalizethefirstletter.._

_Translation: Don't capitalize the first letter.._

**youdonthavetoworryaboutapostrophes..**

**You don't have to worry about apostrophes..**

_Agent P: whenyouuseanexclamationpoint..dothis: ~!_

_Translation: When you use an exclamation point..do this: ~!_

**havefunwiththecodeandtrickurnemesis.. ucanuselolandimproperenglish~!**

**Translation: Have fun with the code and trick your nemesis.. You can use lol and improper English!**

Notes from other characters:

You two are hopeless... This will never catch on!

Translation: youtwoarehopeless... thiswillnevercatchon~!

Why is there a translation thingie?

Translation: whyisthereatranslationthingie?

**causeitdependsonwhatlanguageyouspeak..whatifnobody understoodu?**

**Translation: Because it depends on what language you speak..What if nobody understood you?**

You've gone mad, dad.

Translation: youvegonemaddad..

**hahhahhahhahhahhahhlol~!**

**Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, lol!**

DX

Translation: XD

Smiley's are opposites!?

Translation: smileysareopposites~!?

_no~! theyrestillthesame..ididthat.. XD_

_Translation: No! They're still the same..I did that.. XD_

* * *

I thought they would have fun with Vanessa! There you have it! XD


	46. Chapter 47

16,500 views, about 150 reviews, about 22 favorites and followers, too!

I wanted to list all of my reviewers, but I jinxed it.. I actually managed to get the names deleted 3 times! (If something happened bad happened to you, feel free to say it was all MassiveSinger's fault.)

I just wanted to say if you reviewed, viewed, followed, and or favorited, I want to say thank you!

This is a sample for a new story, and after that, there's a special letter..

* * *

New Story Sample:

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

It's me, Irving. We're all family, right? I mean, c'mon, we all enjoy Phineas and Ferb. You'll never guess what I found in their room! It's midnight, and I sneaked into their room to find some sort of Phineas and Ferb thing. I found their journals!

I'm going to type up the contents of their journals! BTW, I'm in regular format, and the contents of the journals are in bold! I'm going to type Phineas' first!

_Dear Ferb, 4-24-13 3:30 P.M_

_I know this just a diary, but I'm going to call you Ferb. Ferb always listens, but sometimes he doesn't have any time. This diary will come in handy if I'm lonely, and I'm too embarrassed to tell Isabella what happened.. :)_

_I heard if you keep a journal, you become a better writer and you'll be calmer.._

_Hmm..Maybe I should get Candace a journal.._

_Speaking of Candace, she was the one who gave Ferb and I the journals! My journal has orange and yellow stripes. It also has my name written in bold, gold block letters! (I can read and write in cursive, but I like print better.)_

_I guess I can list what I'll do in this journal.._

_Umm.._

_Maybe I'll just ask you some questions.._

_Aren't journals for girls?_

_I know you're only a journal, but can you read what I write?_

_Do you want to build something?_

_Did you really help people become better writers and calmer people?_

_That's all, Ferb.._

_Love, Phineas the writer_

Wow, Phineas is an awesome writer! There isn't a single mistake! Let me type some more!

_Dear Ferb, 4-24-13 Midnight_

_It's midnight. I'm slowly starting to lose my sanity.. I don't know what to do, and the real-life you is sleeping. I can't wake the real-life you up,yet I have the strongest desire to.. So I can reassure myself.. And know everything will be ok._

_Sounds like I'm in a horror movie, right Ferb?_

_I can't tell whether a journal nods or not.. I'm sorry if I can't understand you. Maybe you have a message to tell me._

_Do you want to know why I think I'm going insane.. I saw a platypus-like figure and I put on a fedora.. It was only a shadow. Perry can't possibly stand on two feet, right? Now I see a boy! He's taking a book, but I can't see it. He's short, and I think he has glasses.. Now I'm really going crazy!_

_Maybe I'm like Candace.. Mom said she always imagines things.. If Candace saw it, maybe I'm just like her.. What's also bad is that I'm trying to write in the dark! Hopefully, I can read this entry in the morning._

_Who knows. Maybe I have severe schizophrenia.._

_Signed, Phineas the boy who is slowly going insane, _

Oops.. I let Phineas see me.. I took Ferb's journal at that time. I had Phineas' at 11 P.M and I gave it back. Then, I took Ferb's journal. Oh well, at least I know I'm in Phineas' journal! :)

I wonder what Ferb thinks. I have his journal. Maybe, I'll type it up.

_Dear Phineas, 4-24-13 3:30 P.M_

_That's what I will call you. Should I introduce myself? Ok.. Um.. Hi, Phineas. My name is Ferb. Now I've made a complete fool of myself. Ah well, at least a journal can't talk._

_Should I cross that out? Maybe not, I can laugh at myself once I'm an adult._

_This notebook was a gift from Candace. It's absolutely gorgeous for a notebook. (Look at myself, I'm so hopeless, I'm calling a notebook gorgeous!) The cover has green and purple stripes. My name is on the cover in gold, bold cursive letters. (Candace knows I love cursive, but I have to write in print because most people can not read cursive these days. That's just sad.)_

_I didn't know what to say, so I just gave her a hug. (Phineas just kept on saying "thank you" over and over. He also hugged Candace, and he talked about the kinds of things he'll do with it. My brother always knows what to say.)_

_This journal will come in handy. Sometimes, I have problems, but it's too hard to tell Phineas. When I tell Isabella something private, I always worry if she hates me. A journal can't get overprotective and a journal can't criticize you._

_I have an amazing a family and I have amazing friends. I have a kind sister, I have a great friend, and I have an optimistic brother. :)_

_Sincerely, a grateful Ferb_

OMG, Ferb would make a great author! Maybe Phineas and Ferb could write a book! Ferb's so meticulous. His print is flawless!_  
_

Phineas was awake when I took Ferb's journal. What about Ferb?

_Dear Phineas, 4-24-13 2:00 A.M_

_Hi, Phineas? Oh, I don't need to say "hi" to a journal. It's 2 in the morning._

_Ugh, it's too dark, and I can't find the lamp. I'm writing like a blind person. I just hope my writing is neat enough to read in the future._

_I think I heard you get up. (You know, the real-life you.) (You just have to beat everyone else when it comes to waking up!) I didn't get up because I didn't want to alarm you.._

___I could have sworn I heard you write something. (You always mumble what you're writing.) I could have sworn you said you had severe schizophrenia._

___Sincerely, a worried Ferb_

After Ferb finished writing, I stole his notebook. (When he was asleep, of course. Did you guys know Ferb snores loudly while Phineas doesn't snore at all!?)

I have to give back his notebook. Phineas' journal is at home.

I'll see you guys later. Bye!

* * *

Ok I finished that. Tell me what you thought. That's the sample, so tell me what you think. (You can be critical, but I don't want any flames, please.)

Now for the letter..

Hint: I have too many characters. Just guess as many main characters as you possibly can!

Ferb is bold, Phineas is underlined, Iasbella is italics, Baljeet is plain, Buford is bold and italics, and Candace is bold and underlined. The others will have something like this: "_", _ typed..

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

This is will be the longest letter ever. I think. Idk. Ferb reminded me to do my research (Ok! Ok! You can stop, Ferb!) and I found out there aren't many creepy-pasta stories. However, we will confirm or deny any mental illnesses we have.

**Phineas will start.**

Thanks, Ferb. Many say I have ADHD, dyslexia, and/or schizophrenia. The first one might make sense. I'm hyper. I've never been diagnosed, though, but Candace always told me that ADHD can be a special gift. You just have to control it.

I can deny dyslexia, though. I'm a 12th grade reader.

This world wasn't made up. I didn't make up the Perry and Doofenshmirtz sub-plots. (What are you guys talking about anyways?!) Our inventions are very real, and you can test one if you'd like. They're not toys that adults put away! Sometimes, they just disappear.

**Many say I'm autistic and I can't talk. That's not true. Others say I witnessed a tragic accident, and I decided to become mute. There's also a crowd that think I'm an idiot.**

**The first one I will deny because I'm not autistic. I just don't like to talk.**

**The second one might make sense, but I had a very happy childhood (So far, so good.)**

**The third one I can not answer because it depends on your terms of intelligence.**

**Some say I was a normal lad, but Phineas managed to pull me into the brink of insanity. I will deny that.**

_Guys, I'm really a Fireside girl. I'm not a girl who's supposed to aid the mentally ill. I didn't go crazy for Phineas._

_Some say that my dad abused me. That didn't happen. My mom's only nice because she's my mom_.

"You would be very nice to your daughter if she was on Honor Roll, she's a Fireside girl, and she's helpful around the house! Her father left for another reason..", typed Vivian

I do not have OCD! I am merely a perfectionist.

_**I am not bi-polar, nerds**_.

Buford, you didn't even bother to explain that!

_**Fine. Some say I get soft and then I turn into a bully. Sometimes, you have to let your weak side out..**_

**I do not have multiple personality disorder. I don't have schizophrenia, either! Stacy, Jeremy, Jenny, and especially Perry are not my personalities!**

"I really do fight Dr.D. What do you not see about that?", typed Perry.

"Some say I'm a doctor for Candace, and she fell in love with me. Then, she imagined I was a teenager. I really am a teen!", typed Jeremy.

"I'm usually Candace's "eyes, ears, and mouth". That doesn't mean I am Candace! I'm just a teen who's always in the know.", typed Stacy.

"Some say I'm only a kid, but my dad thinks I'm a teenager. That's not true! My dad's just overprotective..", typed Vanessa.

"I did not get into a car crash. I'm not Mr. Flynn! Why do you guys keep on insisting that Phineas is my son. My inventions aren't made of cardboard. They're actually real things. You guys must be dumpkophs!I fight Perry, not Candace. I'm not Candace's doctor, too! Just because you're a doctor doesn't mean you're like a medical doctor!", typed Heinz.

"Lawrence and I are gone for long times because we're busy. Our children are not in an asylum! Lawrence and I spend all evening with them...", typed Linda.

"I do not obsess over weird things to distract myself from my children! I'm not crazy, Phineas and Ferb really do build inventions!", typed Lawrence.

Sincerely Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Candace, Perry, Jeremy, Stacy, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Vanessa, Vivian, Linda and Lawrence

* * *

There you go! I hope this was a literary treat!

MS out! Peace!


	47. Chapter 48

This will be awkward! It's mainly because the two characters never really interacted..

Hint: One's a nerd while the other is the exact opposite!

Carl is regular text, and Stacy is italics.

BTW, you can see my story changed, so I won't break a rule. You can all thank phinbella-luvr22 and 14AmyChan for convincing me not to permanently delete my story.. :)

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

How do we say this? What would sound professional?

_Forget about professional! We just have to get to the point!_

Fine, whatever..

_Fine!_

Fine!

_Ok, that was immature. Guys, I like Coltrane.. I don't even know this Carl guy.._

See! It's amazing when you try to give me a girlfriend, but Stacy isn't my type..

_What's that type?_

The intellectual type..

_Hey! I can be smart! Oh well, the point is we're not in love. I like Coltrane._

And I like my computer!

_O.o I'm not even going to ask.._

Sincerely, Carl and Stacy

* * *

Ok.. Even if they write a good letter, I'm still going to ship Carl and Stacy! :)

MS out! Peace!


	48. Chapter 49

Inhale. Exhale. Please don't punch the main character and I in the face. (Punch me in the face, in the PMs!)

The main character is in regular print. Ferb is in **bold**.

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

I have a mini-report. It's called "Plot Twists: Too Twisted?"

I'm not going to reveal my name. You'd all rage quit. Just call me "The Regurgitator." (I thought that was a cool name. Well, I'm an idiot. Regurgitation is .. I don't want to explain!)

Sometimes, you have a good character in the begining, but you find out they're evil! That's a wonderful plot twist, but this is Phineas and Ferb fanfiction! The good characters probably stay good!

There's also the "discovery" stuff. That's great, too! Just don't go overboard. (Ex. Isabella helps vampires, but she's a vampire herself!)

Deus ex machinas will murder me. I mean. Most of the time, they don't fit in!

There are other things, but I have to keep this short. Just think about your endings, and you'll be ok.

Love, Unanimous

Notes from other characters:

**Unanimous, shouldn't "Unanimous" be "Anonymous". By the way, why did you put in "love"? They don't know you personally! **

Umm.. Thanks, dude I definitely do not know!

* * *

Guess! Guess who "Unanimous" is and.. Idk, I'll try to do something special.. Just name it! BTW, remember it's not Ferb, and it is not me! (I typed it, but the idea is from another person!)

MS out! Peace!


	49. Chapter 50

I know, I haven't updated much.. The characters don't have much to complain about, so I'm sorry about that! This is only one character.

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

I don't mean to burst your bubble.

Ever since I was a platypup, I was very sensitive to others' feelings...

Well, I'm sorry, I have to rant..

WHAT ON EARTH WOULD MAKE YOU THINK PHINEAS OR ISABELLA LOVES ME!?

Seriously, what would make you guys do that?!

Phineas, my master, date his platypus..

He'd be a madman I tell you, a madman!

Phineas won't just kiss me! I know in the movie, we fought just like a romantic couple.. (Bleh..)

Believe me, dating Phineas is the scariest thing on Earth. I lived with him, I loved him, I always get mad at him, and YOU EXPECT ME TO DATE HIM!?

He's Phineas, he's oblivious.. Eww.. If you lived with Phineas for a long time, you'd see he is the most un-attractive man on Earth! (Yes, even Heinz is more dateable than him! Wait.. Don't go thinking I love Heinz!)

And for Isabella..

Well, she's cute, she's smart, and she's Isabella. Her flaws make her seem even more perfect..

That doesn't mean I love (You know, like madly in love.) her.. I'd be a teenager in human years, and she would never date me..

Those Isabella fanfics don't seem awful to me compared to those Phineas ones.. I just have a question..

Why would she date a platypus? There are some stories where she kisses me, yet I'm a platypus.

Most of the time, my breath smells like aquatic insect larvae of caddisflies, mayflies and two-winged flies, fresh water shrimp, annelid worms, yabbies and crayfish.

That's disgusting to a human being..

Sincerely, (or not.. You never know..) Perry the Platypus (or Agent P.)

* * *

Please send me some ideas! I don't know what to do! DX


	50. Chapter 51

This is from a very special character!

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Author,

I don't think we're going to come back, face it..

I mean, we're happy in our dimension. I know you guys want to continue the fun (We're so cool!), but sometimes, the fun has to stop.

Ok?

Well, you never know when we're gonna come back.. I guess you really can make some good fics about us..

Just don't anything stupid.. I'll have to tie you guys up...

Sincerely, 2nd Dimension Isabella

* * *

I hope they come back! Idk whether it will come back, though..


	51. Chapter 52

I'm sorry about not updating.. There really isn't much to complain about..

That's why Phineas will introduce you guys to a completely new idea!

Phineas is underlined, and Isabella is italics.

* * *

_Dear Fanfiction Authors, _

_Hey, guys! Whatca' Doin'? _

Well, I know what we're gonna do today! We make letters to you guys..

_That's why we want you to write to us! _

That's right, Izzy. You guys can ask us anything, you can ask us questions, you can ask us for advice..

_If you want Baljeet of the Grammar police (or any other person.) to read your story, ask us! _

Yeah.. We're also going to do "letter rambles". That means we're all the gang will talk about random things!

_You just need your letters like this:_

_Dear Phineas and Ferb gang, (It could be anyone from the show..)_

_What are your favorite subjects at school? What subjects do you dread?_

_Love, You_

_You is just you. Your letter is in italics, and our responses are in the usual fonts._

_Dear You,_

Good question! My favorite subject is that new class where you do different stuff. It really lets you be creative! My least favorite? Uh.. I guess Language Arts can be a pain.

Ferb isn't here, so I'll answer for him. He absolutely adores Math (He calls it Maths.), but he hates Spelling (Goes with LA). He's a great speller, but he hates all the English rules.. He has to use spell check, so he won't confuse anyone..

I'll also answer for Baljeet. He adores Math (obviously), and he says he only hates P.E!

_My favorite subject is Art or Music or maybe that Acting class. (Those are all categorized under that new class.) My least favorite is Language Arts, I guess. Spanish is my first language, so English grammar isn't my strong point._

_Hey, I have the same things as Phineas!_

_Ok, I will also answer for Buford. _

_Lunch is his favorite (I'm sorry, but he said Lunch is a subject.), because he gets to pig out, and he can pick on kids. Math is his least favorite because it requires a lot of thinking. (That's why Ferb and Baljeet love it so much..)_

_I know what his favorite subject really is. It's Drama or Poetry.. (They go under the new class.) He's really a big softie.._

_Love, Phineas and Isabella_

That's it for now.. I think we might be able to post a real letter!

* * *

I hope you guys like the new ideas. Ask away!

MS out! Peace!


	52. Chapter 53

Well, I have a quick response from Cute as a button22! Yay!

Phineas is underlined.

* * *

Hey, guys! I got a quick response, so I'll copy and paste it! (Remember, it's in italics!)

_I like how you're changing this! Okay, so lemme give this a shot..._  
_This is going to be corny and cliché. No judging!_  
_Dear Phineas,_  
_We're all dying to know this. Do you have a crush on anyone? And what does she_  
_look like? You don't have to give a name (we all know who it is, except maybe_  
_you and the girl herself). I just want to hear you admit it to the world-wide_  
_web! And, btw, I'm a huge fan of your show (no duh)._  
_Love, Cutie (Cute as a button22)_

Dear, Cutie

Thanks, Cutie! I like the new change, too! 

Cliché is just fine with me, Miss Cutie. (I usually end up saying or doing cliché things!)

I won't give you a name, but I will describe her.

She has blue eyes, she loves to talk (on her cell phone and real life.). She can cook, and clean.

She also has red hair. This mystery girl also wears pink.

Now, you may think "Wait. This sounds like your mom and Candace!". It does, but the mystery girl isn't really my mom or Candace. It's a girl who is the perfect combination..

One time, you tried to guess something, but you were an awful guesser. (No offense, I'm pretty bad, too!) That's why I'll try to make it more obvious..

What's red, brown, and orange during the day? It's also pink and white during the day. No one exactly knows what she is in the night, though..

Don't tell everyone, though. She's so perfect, I kinda doubt she likes me..

Wait, one more thing.. She may or may not have red hair..She could have a cellphone, or maybe her parents won't buy her one.. I will tell you that she can cook toast, eggs, bacon, and microwave things. She needs a cooking p-t-h. (I omitted some letters, so you'll have to guess more!) Oh, she's also very, very good at cleaning. She's willing to clean after the Big Ideas.

P.S: I noticed you wrote "world wide" instead of "world-wide". I couldn't help myself, so I added the hyphen. I hope you don't mind! I also changed cliche to cliché.. (Ack.. I'm sorry about that. I love grammar too much! I'm turning into a Ferb 2.0, or worse, a Baljeet 2.0!)

P.S.S: I may or may not be telling the truth.. You'll have to find out later..

* * *

Well, I gotta make that letter I've thought of.

...

I had some lunch, and I got inspired.. You'll be getting two letters!

MS out! Peace!


	53. Chapter 54

Your favorite two animals are here!

Pinky is regular text, and Perry is in italics.

* * *

Hola, amigos and amigas!

_Hey, Fanfiction Authors_!

We are here to talk about some serious business..

_Yeah.. It's about Pinky and I. _

Some of you think we..

_Belong together.._

I don't know if you guys know this, but I'm a boy. Isa called me Pinky because she likes Pink!

_Yeah.. Pinky is a manly name. (Not really, but Pinky is manly.) We're bros, like Phineas and Ferb! We're not lovebirds. And a dog and a platypus?_

I know! What if we (That means me because many think I am a girl.) have babies! They would be ugly dog-platypus hybrids!

_Some even say I'm a girl, and I date Pinky. That's even worse than dating Heinz.. _

Wait.. What does Heinz have that I don't?!

_Well, you're you. I'd have to live with eating beans, rice, and salsa every day! I'd rather poison myself with Heinz's food. _

No.. I'm a dog.. Dogs don't eat salsa!

_Forget it! Dogs eat kibble, and I'd barf if I eat that disgusting stuff. _

Actually, Isa gives me grilled cheese sandwiches, and chicken skins!

_Ew.. That's gross, Pinky.. How can a dog eat that stuff?_

Oh come on! Your masters eat grilled cheese sandwiches! I bet they even eat chicken skins, too!

_Let's just get to the point. If you want us to date, try shipping Phinbella. It will get you over it.. _

Or ship me with the all the pretties!

_All the pretties? Don't make me laugh._

Why don't we end it here?

_Love, Perry who is not a girl _Love, Pink who is not a girl

* * *

I don't know much about Spanish. An amigo is a male friend, and an amiga is a female friend, right? If not, please tell me..

MS out! Peace!


	54. Chapter 55

It's do darn hot in some areas.. I'm lucky because it isn't too hot!

A human always has a way to cool off, but what about a dog?

Pinky is regular text.

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Amigos and Amigas,

Hola, my friends!

It's hot.

Isa has been so kind to me in many ways, and I have to share this with all dog owners..

I was always digging in Isa's little garden.

She got upset, and she would say "Don't dig, Pinky".

Before you guys think she should spank me, you have to see my reason. If you dig up some dirt, you can see the soil is cooler! It's dog haven!

I always dig in that soil because it was the coolest soil!

Then, Isa read this magazine called the KIND magazine. It said dogs dig up soil, so we can get cool. Isa asked Phineas and Ferb to make me a little sandbox.

She said little, but I think Phineas and Ferb have bad hearing. They built a HUGE sandbox with all sorts of little rooms.

There were rooms with different types of soil. (Honestly, I couldn't possibly care!) It was amazing, but a green ray hit the sandbox. Now, it's a pink, little sandbox.

Dog owners, please have some sort of place where your dog can dig! Make sure the soil is wet, too!

Oh, I just want to say I don't own KIND magazine.

Love, Pinky

P.S: Please feed your dog grilled cheese sandwiches!

* * *

I thought Pinky would want dogs to have a place to cool off! I also need to make that disclaimer..

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KIND MAGAZINE!

My Phineas and Ferb disclaimer is in the summary, and it applies for the story. :)

MS out! Peace!


	55. Chapter 56

Back with another chapter! I have two letters for two authors. This one is a story review..

Phineas is underlined, Izzy is _italics, _Ferb is **bold, **and Buford is _**bold and **__**italics,**_Phineas and Ferb are **bold and underlined.**

* * *

We have a letter from 14AmyChan! It's a story review, and we're going to list everything we love about it!

_Before we get to Phineas, Ferb, and I get to reviewing, we have to show you the letter!_

_Dear Phineas, Isabella, and Ferb,  
would you mind checking out my story, "Can the Lost be Found"? please? thanks!  
sincerely, 14AmyChan!_

**We checked out your story, and we'll review, but we have one obstacle..**

_**Hey ChanAmy14! **_

**That.**

_It's Buford. Get out Buford! She only asked the three of us! At least Baljeet was kind enough to let only us review!_

**_C'mon, Izzy. Everyone loves me._**

Buford. She only wanted Izzy, Ferb, and I to review!

**_Just get to the dumb review, and please the fangirl! _**

_How can we please her if she only wants three?_

**Ok.. Let's start.**

**Dear 14AmyChan,** Dear 14AmyChan, _Dear 14AmyChan, __**Deer ChanAmy14 **_

**Buford, fix that before I Vulcan Pinch you. -_-**

**_Nope.. Not gonna happen!_**

Buford.. Please!

_**No matter how much you beg, I'm not leaving! Wait. Ahh! Ferb's pinching me, and Isabella elbowed me! **_

_That's what you get for being a jerk to the person who wrote the story! Ok, I'll point out what I like._

_I liked how you put in Phinbella._

Wait? Phinbella?

**Did you even bother to read the story? -_-**

What's Phinbella?

**_Don't play dumb, Dinnerbell. _**

**For once I agree with him!**

_Boys, calm down. Ok, I have no idea if Loic is Phineas' father, but I really liked that.. Oh, and the Danny thing, too.. My left left when I was REALLY young, so I guess I can say my father is called Danny! _

_What I REALLY liked was.._

_was.._

_was.._

**WHAT?! **

_Was that you used the art of suspense!_

Did you have to use that much suspense to show us 14AmyChan used suspense?

_Yes, yes I did. Now, no interruptions!_

_Oh, I also wanted to use an excerpt of your story to show something else._

_"Phineas looked at his brother and once again thought of how unfair he had been to him. Yes, Ferb missed Isabella as well, but he had also been able to accept that she was gone and move on. Because of Phineas, he had been unable to completely move on and had to stay to help his brother with his seemingly unhealthy obsession. The red head sighed and ran a hand through his hair before getting up and walking to the door."_

_An obsession about finding me? Miss 14AmyChan you're the best!_

Well.. If you were missing I'd find you.

**And I would try to stop his unhealthy obsession.**

_Remember suspense? These letters made me interested!_

_"Dear Phineas Flynn,_  
_I hope this letter finds you well, though I do doubt it highly. I know of your long search and am compelled to ask how you pursue such a daunting task when all others have veered away. Nevertheless, that is not my intent for now. Suffice to say that you are invited to my home for the annual celebration of my daughter's birth. It would be serendipitous if you would reply with the utmost speed with an affirmative response._

_Awaiting reply,_  
_D.I.G."_

_and.._

_"Do as you're told, Phineas. –L.A.F"_

_You think, "Who is D.I.G, and who is L.A.F?!"_

_Look, you even say it yourself in the authors notes!_

_**"14AmyChan: okay, so it's really scattered and I'm sorry if it doesn't make much sense. ^^;**_

_**Phineas: Who are D.I.G. and L.A.F.?**_

_**14AmyChan: you'll figure all of that out later~! *^_^***_

_**Phineas: awwww… *sadface***_

_**14AmyChan: To un-sadface Phineas, please R&R~! *^_^*"**_

Why am I always sad in the authors' notes?

**The authors seem to like it, you have a good pouty face!**

_If I made a review, it would be too long, so I'll let Ferb handle the rest._

**I love your grammar! It's perfect! I'll show you why:**

**"While the police officers took a drowsy Loic to one of their cars in a straight jacket, the two teenagers kept in close proximity as the medics checked them for injuries and hurried to professionally reset Phineas' shoulder. They knew that they would have to get some talking done soon, and both were in clear anticipation of it."**

**Close proximity? Clear anticipation? Now, I don't I hear that too often. If you use the grammar check on this website, you can see close proximity is a complex expression. That shows you have a good vocabulary that nobody really uses!**

Ferb and I have a bucket-list for words. Do you have a bucket-list for words, too?**  
**

**I love Adventure! (I go on one every day!) This really shows you could be able to write a movie!**

**"With all the swinging, however, Phineas' right foot managed to free itself, and now slipped out of the rope with ease. Quickly, the young man began to pull his left foot while kicking at the chair with his right, all the while jerking himself away from his captor with his arms. Noticing what the young man was doing, Loic attempted to reach down and grab his swinging leg. What he got was a powerful kick to the arm, and he quickly retreated. With a final kick to the chair, Phineas' left foot was released, and he quickly got to his feet."**

**The best thing for an author to do is to create a picture in the readers' minds. Exceptional job!**

**Now, I need to let Phineas review!**

Hey! This story had plenty of action! It also had some funny parts that still kept us in character..

Like this:

A one year old Phineas was startled awake. He glanced around his dark room, searching for the source of the noise that had awoken him. Finally, he was able to pinpoint the whimpering of a dog just beyond the door to his room. Candy was still asleep, and he didn't want to wake up Mommy and Daddy, so he simply got out of his crib himself, unlatching the gate that Mommy used to pull him out of bed and making his way to the floor.

As soon as he was out, the toddler took tentative steps to his door. Though he wobbled, he was fairly sturdy on his feet and soon found what he was looking for. The family dog, Bucky, was sitting in a corner, as if hiding from something. Phineas, just wanting Bucky to feel better, simply grins and wobbles his way over to the dog. Once there, the child lost his balance, and promptly collapsed into the dog's fur. The entire thing seemed so silly to the child that he let out a quiet yet delighted giggle.

Soon, thunderous footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs, followed by the rushed pitter patter of his mother's running. Before the child could do anything, Bucky had promptly hidden the toddler behind his furry back, quaking all the while.

"They're both in bed," a determined Linda tried to persuade the man at the top of the stairs, rubbing her arms. Phineas peeked over the dog to find that his Mommy was rubbing her arms. He vaguely wondered why they had purple handprints on them. Maybe Mommy and Daddy were playing with finger paints?

It was then that Phineas noticed that Daddy's eyes were puffy, like Mommy's were when she had been crying. Trying to make Daddy feel better, Phineas quickly made his way out from behind the dog and beamed brightly. Mommy had said before that a smile can go a long way.

But Daddy didn't seem too happy. His face contorted into one of displeasure and his lips pressed themselves into a fine line. He took a few steps toward Phineas only to be stopped by Linda's hand on his shoulder. Phineas hadn't seen his parents to upset before, and his smile faltered. Linda seemed to notice and gave her son a warm smile.

"It's time to go back to bed Phineas. Go back to your room and Mommy will tuck you in in a minute," Linda said, her voice warm and sweet as honey. Phineas hesitated but for a moment, wondering if Mommy and Daddy were really all right. He looked from one to another, as if not understanding, though the meaning of the order was all too clear to the babe.

"Do as you're told, Phineas," the man spoke, holding the child's door open. Feeling dejected, Phineas slowly wobbled his way to his room. When he had made it inside, the door behind him slammed shut, and the poor baby was sent headfirst into the floor.

The handprints part was funny. One time, I read this to my dad (You know, Lawrence!), and he asked me which bestselling book was it!

I told him it was a fanfiction, and he seemed pretty surprised.

I have a lot to say, but Candace wants me off the computer. Wait..

What's Phinbella?

_**Hey, hey, ChanAmy14!**_

_Bufoooord.._

**_Girly, I wanna review, too! Let's see.. My favorite parts was this:_**

**_"I gotta go, my ma's makin tuff meat," Buford announced, gruffly making his way out of the Flynn-Fletcher back gate with his nerd, Baljeet, slung carelessly over his shoulder._**

**_Totally in character, girly. 'Nuff said._**

_Uh, Buford. 14AmyChan wrote this! _

**_I know, I'm calling her girly! Got a problem? _**

_There can't be two girlies._

**_Fine! She's my 14th one, so I'll call her girly14. Now, I'll tell you what I didn't like.._**

Buford!

_**Getting back Izzy's memories was too easy. There needs to be more drama! **_

_Sorry about that, 14AmyChan! (P.S: I hoped the story would convince Phineas to like me, but I guess he's forever oblivious.)_

**Bye!** _Ciao!_ Carpe Diem! _**Later, girly14!**_

* * *

I hoped you liked that 14AmyChan!

MS out! Peace!


	56. Chapter 57

Another letter from another reviewer! Yay! I'm also close to the 200 review mark! You guys rock!

Isabella is in italics.

* * *

_Hey, I got a letter! It's for me and me only.. Wow, I feel special!_

_Give it up for scooby823945!_

_Here's the letter: (regular print)_

Dear Isabella  
I am a huge fan of you  
I have a question for you do you think you and phineas will get married someday  
Your biggest fan Scooby (scooby823945)

_Dear Scooby,_ (scooby923945)

_Thanks for being my fan. (That proves Phineas, Ferb, and Perry aren't the only ones with fans!)_

_I'm not sure if Phineas and I will get married, the future has so many possibilities! However, I remember Amanda (Candace's daughter) said I looked like Auntie Isabella. Hopefully, I marry Phineas. (Candace said there was the possibility that I could marry Ferb! Ew!)_

_Well, thanks for your time. I was pretty bored, and your letter made me happy. :)_

_Your friend, (We can be friends? Right?) Isabella_

* * *

__Thanks for the letters! Now.. Remember how I talked about those "Rambles from PnF"? Keep an eye for those.. :)


	57. Chapter 58

Here's a letter for a guest! (This person really is a guest.)

Phineas is underlined.

* * *

I got a letter! Yay! I have a fan! The letter is like this: (It's in italics.)

_Dear Phineas,_  
_You're the best character ever! Here's my question: what would you do if you_  
_found out someone had a crush on you?_

Dear woodland5,

That's a little tough. I don't think anyone would have a crush on me. Oh well, I still need to answer your question!

I'd probably have a meeting with them. I can't drink coffee (I would say take them to a coffee shop.), so I'd go to a milkshake shop.

Then, you talk about you feel. If you don't have the same feelings, turn them down politely. Say there are other people out there.

If you do like them, say you have the same feelings. When you tell them that, you have to say what kind of relationship you want. If you're too young to date, just be casual, and hide it from your parents.

If you're old enough to date, have fun! Drive to the mall, build something, go for a swim, and other stuff!

Uh.. I don't mean to be a bother, but do you have someone in mind, or were you trying to get me to admit my feelings for somebody? :)

* * *

There you go, woodland5! I'm not good with romantic relationships, so this was the best I could do. And you don't have to answer that "Do you have someone in mind?" question.

MS out! Peace!


	58. Chapter 59

Another day, another letter! Let's see what will happen..

Isabella is _italics_, Phineas is underlined, Ferb is **bold**, Baljeet is regular text, Buford is **_bold and italics,_** and Candace is **bold and underlined.**

* * *

_Hey, watcha' doin?_ Hello, everyone! **Hi. ****You guys are soooo busted!**Hello? Who are we talking to?!**_'Sup, nerds!_**

_I got a letter from Cute as a button22! (Again!) So.. Here's the letter: (It's in regular print.) _

Dear Isabella,  
People say that I sound and act exactly like you, and I was wondering: do you want to be my friend? And Ferb, Phineas, Buford, and Baljeet too. And Candace. Actually, anybody can be my friend. I'm not picky.  
Oh, and btw, read chapter 52 or 53, I can't remember. But you'll pick up on the clues (and don't tell Phineas I told you this)!  
Love, Cutie (again!)

_Really? You must be my long, lost twin! (Kidding, kidding.) I read your profile, and it said you're tall, thin, pale, and blond. You also have blue eyes. _

Izzy's tall and thin, but she isn't too pale. She also has black hair. You both have blue eyes, so that's something you two have in common. Uh.. Ferb do you remember cloning Isabella?

**He's kidding. Ignore him.**

_**Guess that's personality-wise, too. Soon, we'll have Phineas and Ferb clones everywhere!**_

Ignore Buford. He is being a silly man.

**_Ya could've said it like Ferb!_**

Is this our letter, or is it Isabella's letter? Do not interrupt.

**You guys are writing letters to complete strangers? **

C'mon Candace, she's a good friend!

**Oh yeah? When did you meet her? **

**A few days ago..**

_Candace please? It's fan mail. Look, she even wrote to you!_

**Ok, I guess I can at least approve of this, but if you guys write to any other strangers, I'm telling mom!**

_Ok, you said you wanted to be my friend! That's awesome! Then you said you wanted to be Ferb's, Phineas', Baljeet's, Buford's, and Candace's friend! You even said anyone could be your friend._

Izzy, that kind of sounds like you! You're not very picky with friends.

_Aw.. Thanks, Phineas. Well, Miss Cutie, we're all of your friends!_

Perry wants to be your friend! 

Phineas, how do you know that?

Just because..

**_Dinnerbell, Cutie doesn't wanna be friends with a platypus! _**

_You also told me to read a letter from Phineas that involved several hints. I'm sorry, but I let Phineas use my laptop for a while. Then he made a filter, so I can't see it. The filter says it was banned for "Unnecessary Romance". Weird.._

_(I filtered this so no one can see this! PM me all the details, Cutie. I'm pretty sure it's about Phineas liking me!) _

_Love, Isabella, Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, and Candace_

* * *

I have a very hard time keeping Phineas' and Candace's underlined formatting.. I'm sorry about that..

MS out! Peace!


	59. Chapter 60

Another letter! Yay!

Phineas is underlined, but you may not see it!

* * *

Hey. I got a letter from scooby823945!

Here it is: _dear phineas_  
_i am a big fan of you. i have a question for you. what would happen if you and isabella were still alive after a hurricane happened and everyone else was gone. please let me know._

_from your friend scooby (scooby823945)_

Dear Scooby (scooby823945)

First, I'd probably be such a devastated wreck, Isabella would have to help me get over it, and vice versa.

Then, after we're done grieving, we'll collect supplies and food. We can build all sorts of inventions, and if Danville was destroyed, we'd rebuild it!

You said everyone else was gone. Uh. Like everyone on Earth? If it's that bad we'd..

Growup,getmarried,havekids,andrepopulateearth?

(Please don't tell that to Isabella.)

Ehh heh heh.. I meant we'd make clones from our DNA, but we'd make them different from us. Yeah. You know, I need to get prepared for that hurricane!

Thank you, Scooby! I know what I'm gonna do today!

Sincerely, Phineas

* * *

I thought the get married part would be pretty funny. Enjoy your day!

MS out! Peace!


	60. Chapter 61

Well, I'll tell you guys my story. I'm going to a concert, so I'll answer as many as I can!

MDG, you have a bunch of characters, so they'll each have a number for each question! Phineas is underlined.

UPDATE: Well, Cute as a button22 said I messed up! Sorry!

* * *

Wow, most people don't even think of adding the Fireside Girls! That's really cool.. Except, you have too many characters, so we'll use a new system. Here's the letter!

Dear Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Ginger, Kaity, Gretchen, Holly, Adyson, Milly, and Candace,  
You don't know who I am, but I absolutely love you guys!  
Phineas, what's your favorite flower?  
Izzy, do you like kittens?  
Candace, why don't you like Perry?  
Milly, do you have a boyfriend?  
Adyson, I love your hair!  
Holly, were you born in Danville?  
Gretchen, what's wrong with your eyes?  
Kaity, why are you the only blonde fireside girl in your troop?  
Ginger, do you remember your kindergarten teacher's name?  
Ferb! You're so awesome! Everyone loves you!  
Baljeet, you believe in evolution, right? Contractions are evolution.  
Buford, what's the story about how you know Latin?  
That's all for now. I'm thinking of becoming an anonymous author by a name with the initials I'm using, and if I do I would appreciate if you would read my stories!  
MGD

I'm number one, Iz is two, Candace is three, Milly is four, Adyson is five, Holly is six, Gretchen is seven, Katie (It's not Kaity) is eight, Ginger is nine, Ferb is ten, Baljeet is eleven, and Buford is twelve. Wow, a dozen questions!

1. Question: Phineas, what's your favorite flower?

Answer: Water lillies! It's my birth flower. They're beautiful, too!

12. Dinnerbell, you're saying ya like flowers?! What a girl!

1. Next question!

2. Question: Izzy, do you like kittens?

Answer: Yeah, kittens are cute. I just can't have one because I love to play. One time, I tried playing with a kitten, and it scratched me. Dogs like to play, so that's why I have Pinky.

3. Question: Candace, why don't you like Perry?

Answer: He's a stupid monotreme (whatever that is) who doesn't do anything! Ugh, he even tries to sleep in my bed. Do you know how hard it is to get platypus fur off my bed?! He only likes Phineas and Ferb..

4. Question: Milly, do you have a boyfriend?

Answer: Uh, no.. Come back when I'm 16, ok?

5. Question: Adyson, I love your hair!

Answer: Really? Many say my hair is in a no-good teenager style!

6. Question: Holly, were you born in Danville?

Answer: Yes, yes I was. My parents are from Africa, and they moved to Danville.

7. Question: Gretchen, what's wrong with your eyes?

Answer: I can see just fine without my glasses. I have astigmatism. That means the letters in a book looks like they're jumping. I keep them on all the time because I read a lot!

8. Question: Kaity, why are you the only blonde fireside girl in your troop?

Answer: My parents were born in Minnesota. In that state, blonds make up 35 percent of the population! (Natural blonds.) Then, my parents moved to Danville, and gave birth to me. Most of the other Fireside Girls were born in Danville. (In Danville, brunettes make up 60 percent of the population!)

P.S: My name is spelled: K-A-T-I-E

9. Question: Ginger, do you remember your kindergarten teacher's name?

Answer: The path to learning always starts with kindergarten! What kind of A+ student wouldn't know that? Her name was Mrs. Ella Warren!

10. Question: Ferb! You're so awesome! Everyone loves you!

Answer: Thanks!

11. Question: Baljeet, you believe in evolution, right? Contractions are evolution.

Answer: I know! My fear of contraction is irrational! I'm trying my best! Wait, I said a contraction! That's evolution!

12. Question: Buford, what's the story about how you know Latin?

Answer: The Van Stomm family is from the Netherlands, and there was a Latin book lying around. After that, it involved Ferb, dancing, music, a circus, and some ghosts. That's all you need to know..

1. Question: That's all for now. I'm thinking of becoming an anonymous author by a name with the initials I'm using, and if I do I would appreciate if you would read my stories!

Answer: Cool! I hope you become an author! We'd totally read your stories!


	61. Chapter 62

Hey, hey! Here's another chapter! Izzy is in italics.

* * *

_Well, I guess I can answer this question before I go to the concert!_

_Here's the question: _Dear IZZY do you like phoenix Wright its a video game series about lawyers it rules from supermew

_Dear supermew,_

_I would, but my mom is kind of strict with games. It looks like fun, but I can't play because it's rated T for teen. It has blood, language, suggestive themes, and violence, so my mom won't let me play! _

_Sincerely, Isabella who wants to play Phoenix Wright_


	62. Chapter 63

Well, another person has a bunch of letters, so we'll use the number system!

Baljeet will explain it in regular text.

* * *

Hello, this is Baljeet. This letter had so many people in it, we would use the number system! Here is the letter:

Hmm.. Can we send letters to some of the other FSG's? If so, I've got one!  
Dear Addyson, What would happen if you and Django ended up kissing secretly?  
Dear Gretchen, Do you like Ferb? Or do you not like anybody? How old do you want to be before actually liking somebody and wanting to date a guy?  
Dear Katie, I like you're blond hair. It makes you stand out, but I do have a question, do you think that it's possible for you to be friends with people other than the FSG's, Phineas and Ferb, such as one of the above's cousins?  
Dear Milly, Do you have a crush on Buford?  
Dear Ginger, We all know you like Baljeet, but do you really actually like him enough to like want to date him or go out with him or something?  
Dear Holly, Do you think you will be the last FSG with a relationship? Who are you best friends with?  
Also, Dear Ferb, What's your favorite invention you've ever made?  
Dear Phineas, When do you think you'll finally be able to admit you're feelings to a crush you have on somebody?  
Dear Isabella, Do you think that anybody in the gang is ready for a relationship yet? If so who, and do you think it would work out?  
Dear Buford, Can you come play sports for my High School? Haha  
Dear Baljeet, Can you tutor me in Language Arts? XD  
Finally, Dear MassiveSinger, Thanks for giving me the format for my newest Story. I decided that the Notebook/Diary/Journal thing was a good idea so I decided to put my plot ideas in that kind of a format. Thanks!

Adyson is 1, Gretchen is 2, Katie is 3, Milly is 4, Ginger is 5, Holly is 6, Ferb is 7, Phineas is 8, Isabella is 9, Buford is 10, Baljeet is 11, and MS is 12.

1. Question: Dear Addyson, What would happen if you and Django ended up kissing secretly?

Answer: Uh.. That would be neat! I'm trying to get DJ (That's my nickname for him.) to notice me..

2. Question: Dear Gretchen, Do you like Ferb? Or do you not like anybody? How old do you want to be before actually liking somebody and wanting to date a guy?

Answer: Right now, I'm not really interested. It might be awkward to like Ferb, he has so many young girls under his love spell! My parents say I have to date someone at 16 (They really like Ferb.), but I want to start at.. Maybe never? I'm not losing my childhood to Ferb when I know he likes Vanessa.

3. Question: Dear Katie, I like you're blond hair. It makes you stand out, but I do have a question, do you think that it's possible for you to be friends with people other than the FSG's, Phineas and Ferb, such as one of the above's cousins?

Answer: Thanks for complementing my hair! Too bad Ferb doesn't get many compliments about his hair.. I think it's possible to make new friends besides the one you listed! There are you guys!

4. Question: Dear Milly, Do you have a crush on Buford?

Answer: He has the I.Q of a gum..Err.. Not really.. Ask me when I'm 16.

5. Question: Dear Ginger, We all know you like Baljeet, but do you really actually like him enough to like want to date him or go out with him or something?

Answer: He is kind, sweet, and he loves math! I really want to go out with him! (Maybe we can go to that Math convention!)

6. Question: Dear Holly, Do you think you will be the last FSG with a relationship? Who are you best friends with?

Answer: Isabella likes Phineas, Ferb seems to like Gretchen (or maybe he thinks he has power over her?), Irving likes to stalk Katie, Django seems to like Adyson, and some say Milly fancies Buford! I think I'll be the last one..

Who's my BFF? That's Katie!

7. Question: Also, Dear Ferb, What's your favorite invention you've ever made?

Answer: The rollercoaster. Nothing will beat that.

P.S: Why does Gretchen and her friends think I like having power over girls! I don't! I'm just the unfortunate man who's labeled as some "girl-catcher". They're not objects!

8. Question: Dear Phineas, When do you think you'll finally be able to admit you're feelings to a crush you have on somebody?

Answer: Uh.. Heh he.. What makes you think I like somebody! I don't need a crush to have a great summer!

Come back when I'm 16. Ok?

9. Question: Dear Isabella, Do you think that anybody in the gang is ready for a relationship yet? If so who, and do you think it would work out?

Answer: Ferb and Gretchen, it's obvious! A lot think they're nerd, but they can be really romantic. And it may or may not work out. A lot of people have crushes on both!

10. Question: Dear Buford, Can you come play sports for my High School? Haha

Answer: Sure, it can be football, soccer, basketball, baseball/softball, or a simple game on the playground!

P.S: Uh.. Do High Schools have playgrounds?

11. Question: Dear Baljeet, Can you tutor me in Language Arts? XD

Answer: Of course. We can go to the Danville Coffee Shop tomorrow, and I'll teach you.

P.S: I do not drink coffee, but I guess you do.

12. Question: Finally, Dear MassiveSinger, Thanks for giving me the format for my newest Story. I decided that the Notebook/Diary/Journal thing was a good idea so I decided to put my plot ideas in that kind of a format. Thanks!

Answer: First letter for me! Yay! You're welcome!

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! :)


	63. Chapter 64

Ok. I'm going to answer this question. Izzy is italics.

* * *

_It's another letter from supermew! Yay! Here's the letter: _

ah but its amazing and theres a girl who reminds me of yo have you gotten the spirt mideum patch or the great theif yatagarasu patch supermew

_Dear supermew,_

_Really? There's a girl like me? Cool!_

_I don't have those patches. They're off-limits (It's because of Phoenix Wright's rating.)_

_Thanks for the letter! I'll try to convince my mom to get me Phoenix Wright! (I'm pretty sure it isn't too bad.)_

_Sincerely, Isabella who desperately wants to play Phoenix Wright _

* * *

__There you have it! I'm sorry about these slow updates. The PnF gang are keeping me busy because they want me to get ready for the Love Handel Concert!


	64. Chapter 65

Ok, I have two letters from the same person. That's why they will both be here!

P.S: I wrote Frodo the Second's, but it's gone. That's why I'll do these letters, and I'll try to redo Frodo's!

Candace is bold, and Stacy is italics.

* * *

**Ok, we have two letters!**

_One's for Candy, and one's for Stacy!_

**Cute rhyme, Stace, but don't call me Candy! **

_Candybell?_

**I hate you, yet you're still my best friend. Let's get started. Here's my letter:**

dear candace.  
i am a big fan of you. i have 2 questions for you. do you ever think about spending time with your brothers instead of busting them? do you ever tried being friends with suzy johnson (jeremy's sister) without Jeremy?

from your friend scooby (scooby823945)

**Dear scooby,**

**Thank you! Wow, I thought Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella took all the fans!**

**I do! I always think of that, but they do dangerous things all the time. If I don't bust them, there won't be a Phineas and Ferb to hang out with!**

**I have tried making friends with Suzy without Jeremy. I'll tell you my story.**

**Jeremy told me he wanted to go out on some sort of hike. (It was hard to pay attention because he was so cute!) Then, he asked me if I could babysit Suzy.**

**Most of the time, I'd be afraid, but I decided I could be friends with Suzy! (Man, I was dumb.)**

**I brought mouthwatering, home-made cookies. (Chocolate-chip. Jeremy told me they were Suzy's favorite! The cookies were also made by Isabella, but she said I could take credit for them because of Suzy.)**

**Her darn poodle made me trip, and I decided to forgive it. When I petted the pooch, it bit my hand!****Don't underestimate poodles. They have better bites than hunting dogs!**

**Suzy came out of her rooms with a coloring book. Innocent and cute, right? Nope.**

**She had some markers, and she drew all over my face! Then she took my cell phone, and she prank called Phineas and Ferb, and who knows who else!  
**

**That little freak got a curler, smacked me with the curler (It was hot!), and she tormented me for the rest of the day.**

**I hope you understand she doesn't like me, and she never will!**

**Sincerely, Candace**

_Well, here's my letter: _

dear stacy  
i am a big fan of you. i have a question for you. if you could spend time with either phineas or ferb, who would it be, what would you do with him, and why would you pick that person.

from your friend scooby (scooby823945)

_Dear scooby,_

_Phineas or Ferb? Phineas! Ginger once came from home, and told me about him._

_She told me he was loud, obnoxious, and rude. Since Ginger's my sister, I believed her!_

_It turns out her definition of loud, rude, and obnoxious is me, so I'd get along with Phineas. Ferb is an introvert. He's nice, but he isn't my type. (I'm pretty sure he thinks I'm loud, rude, and obnoxious!)_

_We'd go to the beach, build a tree house, grab some Japanese food, drink tons of bubble tea for dessert, and other stuff!_

_Phineas actually reminds me of when I was a kid. Except I'm not too good with my grades. (I'm improving! I have a B+ average for all subjects, but it isn't good enough for my parents.) Candace told me she thought Phineas was "broken" when Phineas was born._

_I'm pretty sure Ginger thought I was "broken" when she was born. (She's a genius!)_

_Lol, I didn't explain why I think he's like me!_

_I'm always talking. Phineas once gave some people a headache from talking too much!_

_Phineas looks like he's in the know. Candace told me he already knows what's in style for people his age!_

_I know this isn't too important, but we don't like zucchini! Amazing, isn't it?_

_He'd make a good little brother. (I wish I could trade Ginger for Phineas.)_

_Sincerely, Stacy_

* * *

__I hope you guys enjoyed! I'll quickly type up another letter, and I'll remake Frodo's letter!

MS out! Peace!


	65. Chapter 66

Well, I had an unfortunate incident with this letter! I am really sorry about the delay.

Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella were pretty mad at me..

Phineas is underlined, Ferb is bold, and Izzy is italics!

* * *

We are really sorry about the delay!

_You shouldn't blame us, though.. Some (crazy) author didn't save the original letter._

**Don't worry. We'll make this letter better!**

Ok, here's the letter!

Hehe, this is so fun! Epic story, by the way. All right, I'll give it a whirl.

Dear Phineas, if you awoke to find yourself trapped with only three friends in a dystopian world, which three friends would you select to accompany you and how would you react (examples, overthrow the twisted empire or set a revolution in motion)?

Dear Ferb, we're all dying to know... what REALLY happens when Phineas drinks caffeine?

Dear Isabella, if you had to pick one of the other Fireside Girls to replace you as chief, whom would you choose?

There's some tough ones! Love this story!

Frodo the Second

_I'm glad you think the letters are fun!_

Yeah. It's kind of impossible to make the best fanfiction ever, but we hope this will be the best "Dear Fanfiction Authors" story ever,

Now, I have to answer your question!

Wait. I need to do my intro! Dear Frodo the Second,

It was: Dear Phineas, if you awoke to find yourself trapped with only three friends in a dystopian world, which three friends would you select to accompany you and how would you react (examples, overthrow the twisted empire or set a revolution in motion)?

My three friends would be Isabella, Ferb, and Perry! (I'm sorry Baljeet, Buford, and Cadance, but these guys seem to like me better.)

We would figure out what's the problem. (Corrupt government, crazy war, etc..) If it's a corrupt government, we would get a new leader and overthrow the twisted leader! Maybe we could make some sort of revolution.

We can call ourselves the "Resistance"!

Wait? That's already taken?

Aw..

What if the empire was evil because it was lacking something? (Besides kindness.) I'm serious, the people in Danville can be real nasty if they don't have any "stuff"!

Then, we'd make it. You know, like one of our Big Ideas!

Um. I have to go. Candace monitors the letters, and she doesn't like me rambling.

Sincerely, Phineas

**Dear Frodo the Second,**

**We're sorry about the delay. Someone (MS) deleted the letter by accident. (Of course, we don't really know that,)**

**We got mad at "someone" (MS), so we decided to stop writing.**

**Then, Isabella reminded Phineas and I that it hurts you and 12 followers..**

**Oops..**

**Anyways, I should stop wasting my breath (Finger energy?), and I should answer your question! Your question was: **Dear Ferb, we're all dying to know... what REALLY happens when Phineas drinks caffeine?

**Should I tell you? **

**I guess there's no stopping you..**

**First, he gets EXTREMELY hyper. He jumps around, hits random people, and other things.**

**It's my job to entertain him. (It doesn't matter who gave Phineas caffeine, I have to entertain him.) In Phineas' mind, that means I have to do some dangerous stunts.**

**I do flips, somersaults, singing random songs that will hurt your ears, I play with fire, and other things. The Fireside Girls sometimes help, but they're usually afraid of Phineas.**

**After that, he insists that we build something. I give him a plan, and he tries to build it. (Emphasis on tries.) Those machines range from cardboard machines to machines that look safe, but they really aren't.**

**Yeah.. He also gets an addiction to Ducky Momo. He drags Isabella and I to the T.V, and we're forced to watch it! It's not fun because Ducky Momo isn't very stimulating. (I'm sorry, Candace.)**

**I should probably stop now..**

**Nevermind, Candace says I have to tell you guys everything.**

**He also claims Izzy and I are his parents. He takes us to a rated R movie, and adults tell him he can't go. Some say Isabella and I can go to a PG-13 movie. Then he says PG-13 movies are too violent.**

**The worst thing is that I have to listen to random music everyday! It's music from other cultures, and he doesn't know what they mean. I'm a linguist, so I have to translate everything!**

**Well.. That may not be worst thing. I never know what he'll do. It's random every time..**

**He also breaks my cell phone every single time I use it! After the incident, he says he doesn't remember anything!**

**And.. I have something to tell you guys.**

**He always seems to make people like him even though he is a pain! I don't know why, but a lot of people say "Oh, poor Phineas. He has to take care of Ferb." It drives me mad.**

**I hope that answers your question.**

**Oh, no! He wants a drink with caffeine!**

**Sincerely, Ferb.**

_Dear Frodo the Second,_

_Here's your letter: _Dear Isabella, if you had to pick one of the other Fireside Girls to replace you as chief, whom would you choose?

_That's tough! Every Fireside Girl has some admirable qualities for leader!_

_I'll show you a pro and con for each Fireside Girl._

_Gretchen. Pro: Reliable, and quick-witted. Con: Bursts into tears at the sight of a mistake. (She's better second in command.)  
_

_Gretchen would make a wonderful leader! The only problem is that she's a little too much a perfectionist.._

_Adyson. Pro: Quick to act. Lightens up the mood. Con: Too irrational._

_Adyson always knows how to make people happy. Unfortunately, she's a little quick to judge._

_Katie. Pro: Strong, dependable, honest. Con: Brutally honest._

_Katie is a great person who will always tell me the truth. Too bad she hurts other people with the truth.._

_Ginger. Pro: Smart and energetic. Con: Math_

_She's so smart! It's like it's her job to teach others with fun. The only problem is that she ends up choosing the math related patches._

_The other ones are pretty good, but they abuse their power if they're leader for too long.._

_I'd have to choose Adyson. (If only Phineas was a Fireside Girl..) She seems to have the least problems. Gretchen has to help her, though._

_That was the toughest question I've ever had! Thanks!  
_

_Sincerely, Isabella_

* * *

__I am so sorry about the delay! I have to thank you guys for not drowning me with letters!

I couldn't get on the computer for a while, and my free time had to be used for my brother. (I tell my brother fanfictions.)

I'm really sorry! I'll find a way to make it up..


	66. Chapter 67

Sorry about the delay.. :(

* * *

_Hey, hey! I have another letter! Here it is: _Dear IZZY if you where any Pokemon what would you be (Pikachu don't count either or jiggalypuff)

_Dear supermew,_

_Uh.. I don't watch Pokémon.._

_I would be Gardevoir? Idk, I just took a test._

_Sincerely, Isabella who needs to watch Pokémon and play Phoenix Wright_

* * *

I don't seem to know anything about Pop Culture!

MS out! Peace!


	67. Chapter 68

Hullo! Back with another update. I'm sorry about the delay.

* * *

_Ok.. Here's the letter: _Okay, I read all the chapters in one night! I need to stay awake just to read this one. And it's GREAT!  
BTW, I have one letter for my favorite character.

Dear Isabella,  
What is the thing you liked and you never had before?  
Thanks for answering, PhinabellaDirectioner.  
PS. You and Phineas might wanna read my story "Must Be Love". If you read it, tell me if it's good or bad.

_Really? Wow, you are determined! You know, as a Fireside Girl leader, I can award determination patches to non-Fireside Girl! I'm glad you thought chapter 59 was great because it's blocked on my laptop._

_Now for the letter!_

_Dear PhinbellaDirectioner,_

_Hm.. I like Minecraft and I NEVER thought I would've liked it! I didn't like it until I discovered Lydia Winters and MinecraftMom._

_I hope that answers your question!_

_Forever Yours, Isabella_

_P.S: Must Be Love is a romantic comedy? Hm.. I should see that with Phineas!_

_We'd love to read the story! I can't wait!_

* * *

Watch out, PhinabellaDirectioner! Phineas and Isabella will read your story.. :)

MS out! Peace!


	68. Chapter 69

Ok! I apologize about the delay..

Jenny is in regular print.

* * *

Hi! This is my first piece of fan mail! It's an exciting moment!

Here's the letter:DEAR Jenny  
i am a big fan of you. i have 2 questions for you. if you, jeremy, Candace, Phineas and Isabella were stranded on a island with only the clothes on your back, how would you get home. could you see stacy and phineas being brother and sister than candace and Phineas?

Your friend Scooby (Scooby823945)

Dear Scooby,

You're a big fan? I'm flattered..

I never heard "the clothes on your back". That's an expression for basic necessities, right?

Ok, the basic necessities are food, clothes, and water. Phineas might build an invention, but that would be impossible without Ferb.. Hmm..

I guess Isabella might be able to help Phineas while Candace, Jeremy, and I search for things they need.

I really can't answer that..

You also said "could you see stacy and phineas being brother and sister than candace and Phineas?"

If you take a good look at Phineas and Candace, you can see they're related. Candace and Phineas have blue eyes, they have pale skin, they both seem to wear bright colors, and they're sociable. (In different ways!)

Personality-wise, Stacy is Phineas' sister! They both LOVE talking, they both hate zucchini (Don't ask..), they seem to have the same political views (I never knew Phineas liked politics!), they both could easily rule the Tri-State Area, they both like to make a joke or two (Or a thousand.), and there are so many similarities!

I could easily see Phineas and Stacy as siblings instead of Candace and Phineas.

I hope I answered your questions!

Sincerely, Jenny

P.S: Please save the doves, and remember to make an 11:11 wish!

* * *

There you go! I'm sorry about the delay..

MS out! Peace!


	69. Chapter 70

Another letter! This must be her fourth time! Clap your hands for **supersexyghotmew95**!

Lol, that's my first attempt at an introduction for my reviewers! XD

Ferb's bold, and Izzy's in italics.

* * *

**Isabella and I received a letter from supersexyghotmew95!** _You had some good questions! Here's the letter: _Dear ferb who do you prefer red or ash and IZZY maybe you should take a dex holder quiz (it's Pokemon adventures) btw

**Dear supermew,**

**My question is: **Dear ferb who do you prefer red or ash.

**Ok, I know both are from Pokémon, right? Uh.. I need to be honest. I know who Ash is, but I don't know who Red is!**

**...**

**Now, I did a little research. Unfortunately, I found out that many sources had very mixed results! Some said Ash because of his strategies, and he changes his team often? I don't know. Others say Ash is Red, so they can't fight! The people who are on Red's side say he has more experience, and he has a higher level.**

**Perhaps I should watch Pokémon instead of watching Pinhead Pierre.**

**...**

**I had a PM from you, and you told me Red would win. I'll believe you because a lot say Red would win!**

**Sincerely, Ferb who needs to watch ****Pokémon**

_Dear supermew, _

_You said I should take a Dex Holder Quiz. I took one. I got Yellow!_

_My results were:You're most like Yellow. You're kind and outgoing. You like helping people, and you're always the first to comfort someone. Although you can be shy at times, everyone comes to you for advice._

_Wow, that really describes me! _

_Awesome! Thanks for making me take that quiz. In the next letter, I'll let the gang take the quiz!_

_Forever yours, Isabella_

* * *

Hoped you liked it!

MS out! Peace!


	70. Chapter 71

Well. The gang took a test because of supermew! Let's see what happens, shall we?

Isabella is italics, Phineas is underlined, Baljeet is regular text, Buford is bold and italics, Ferb is bold, and Candace is bold and underlined. Perry is bold, italics, and underlined!**_  
_**

* * *

**Hey! My brothers and their friends will take a quiz. You better not hurt them!**

Aw.. C'mon Candace! The internet isn't as bad as you think..

_We took a quiz for our PokeDex holders! I'm Yellow. My result was: You're most like Yellow. You're kind and outgoing. You like helping people, and you're always the first to comfort someone. Although you can be shy at times, everyone comes to you for advice. _

_That really describes me!_

I'm Sapphire. (I have no idea what Orange is like..) My result was: You are most like Sapphire. You're wild and active. You'd prefer spending the day outside if you have the chance. You also don't really care what people think; it's their problem, right? You also have a strong sense of adventure and don't mind getting dirty.

Wow. I am the perfect Sapphire!

**I took the quiz. I learned I was Green.**

_Lucky! You're your own favorite color!_

**I know I'm fortunate. At least Phineas' eyes are a Sapphire Blue.. Anyways, my results were: You're most like Green. You're hardworking and reserved. You know how to keep your cool even in the toughest of situations. Because of your aloof attitude and your intelligence, you are admired by many people.**

That's classic Ferb! Let's see Baljeet's results..

I have Crystal? Uh.. My results were:

You are most like Crystal. You're serious and diligent. No matter what the job is, you're determined to give 110%! You can also be very friendly. Maybe small children even come to you for help with their homework! Because of your diligence, many people, young or old, find you reliable and trustworthy.

At first I got Green, but I thought it wasn't like me because I'm not cool in tough situations! Crystal seems to describe me a bit better, and a lot of small children come to me for their homework!

_**Hey, nerds! I got.. Er..**_

C'mon, Buford! I'm pretty sure it isn't bad!

_**I got Sapphire!**_

Ok, Sapphire Buddy!

_**Ugh. Classic Phineas.. I can't believe I'm Sapphire!**_

_Wow.. Phineas and Buford are both Sapphire? Oh no.._

**_Man. I really need to think about my actions.._**

**At least the others have different results.**

We should let Candace take the test!

**Oh, goodness... NO!**

_What did you get? You didn't get Dia, did you?_

**It's much worse. My life is over!**

_I'll look at your results.. Hey.. You're Yellow! I think my life is over..._

**I'll take i****t**** again! Oh, no.. This is even worse!**

**I'll check this time.. Wait, you have Green! Hm.. That's fine with me..**

_I can't understand it. You stayed perfectly calm in the toughest situations!_

**I'll try again! Wait.. I have Yellow! Ugh..**

I think Perry should take the quiz!

Phineas, you are daft! We should probably get off the computer for the "Big Ideas"

Yeah.. I guess quizzing Perry is a dumb idea..

_**Hey! It's Perry! I took the quiz and I have** Green!_

Perry took the quiz and typed up his result? MOM! MOM! YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!

* * *

Hello! I hoped you liked that. Some of you asked for the quiz.. (I'm looking at you, 14AmyChan.)

You will have to remove the asterisks..

http*:*/*quizilla*.*teennick .*com*/*quizzes*/*result*/*7935114*/*5999309*/

Ok, it may or may not show up. If it doesn't, I'll fix the link.

P.S: I bet you guys are going to throw tomatoes at me.. I'm not really good at getting Candace into character. If someone can provide a good result, I'd edit this letter immediately and credit you!

She is kind of like Yellow, though..


	71. Chapter 72

Wow, this person has written a lot! Awesome!

Jeremy is italics, and Ferb is bold.

* * *

_Hey, what's up! _**Hello.**

_We have some pretty good questions from scooby823945. Ok, here's the question:_

dear Jeremy  
I am a big fan of you . i have 2 questions for you. who would you like to be teamed up with in a race like a marathon (except Candace or suzy)? out of phineas or ferb, which one would you like to spend time with for the day.

from your friend Scooby (Scooby823945)

_Dear Scooby,_

_First of all, I thought Candace and her brothers took all the fans! Thanks. _

_If I was teamed up in a marathon with somebody, I would not choose Candace or Suzy. Suzy is a bit too young, and Candace hates running. (Unless it was something like busting or shopping.)_

_I would be teamed up with Coltrane!_

_The second question is a bit tough. I'd say Ferb, though. Most of my friends are pretty intense, and I'm sure Ferb can handle it._

_Phineas gives you a headache when he talks, anyways._

_Ferb's sense of humor, and that he does inventions for the women is also pretty sweet._

_Then again, Phineas is pretty sweet, too. One time, he heard intense profanity. Then, a kid called him a pussy. He said, "Why do you think I'm a cat?" I'm pretty sure he got that from Candace!_

_However, there is the possibility that he doesn't know what swear words really mean._

_Nah.._

_I guess it's Ferb. My lifestyle is filled with crazy people, and Ferb knows how to make the most of that!_

_Sincerely, Jeremy _

**Ok, I should start with my letter.**

**Dear Scooby,**

**It's a pleasure to meet you again. Here's what you asked:**dear ferb  
i am a big fam of you. i have 2 questions for you. could you see stacy and phineas being brother and sister than candace and Phineas? is it hard being phineas's sidekick.

from scooby (scooby823945)

**I can easily see Phineas and Stacy as brother and sister. In fact, when I first came to America, I thought Candace was Phineas' babysitter! (I don't guess by looks. I usually guess when I get to know the people.)**

**They're just so alike! They both talk a lot, they both LOVE Japanese candy (I'm looking at this new gum that's supposed to replace Tuff Gum. It's called Regular Gum.), and they are so many more similarities!**

**Phineas can also speak fluent Japanese. (That's something Ginger can't do.)**

**Now, for the next question!**

**Sidekick?! SIDEKICK?!**

**I'm his partner. We work together. Our team isn't like Batman and Robin. It's more like the Hardy Boys.**

**If anyone calls me a sidekick again, I'll get my lock ready. I'm going have to spend a looong time in the basement with some romance novels.**

**I should just focus on the question.**

**That really depends. I'm an introvert, so I'm very glad Phineas is willing to speak for me! However, he seems to get all the attention.**

**Seriously, one kindergartener told me I did absolutely nothing out of the PnF gang. Actually, I'm the one who builds some stuff, I usually get the blueprints, and some other stuff.. **

**That kindergartener hurt my feelings, but they didn't hurt them too much. (I'm ashamed to say a kindgartener hurt my feelings.)**

**I also remember The Beak. Isabella payed attention to Phineas, and she didn't seem to care about the legs. There's no glory in being the legs..**

**I guess it can sometimes be hard, but Phineas treats me like a normal person. Most people always seem to treat me like an anti-social freak! At least I don't have Thaddeus as a partner..**

**Sincerely, Ferb**

* * *

Ok, I'm not dead! YAY!

I'm sorry about that. Our Kindle Fire broke, and my brother realized the computer was pretty valuable.. (I really need some sort of document thing or something. I have no idea how to copy and paste a chapter on the mobile website..)

I'll try my best to make it up!

MS out! Peace!


	72. Chapter 73

Ok, here's a new letter!

Phineas is underlined, Isabella is italics, and Baljeet is regular text.

* * *

_We have a letter from MGD! We're sorry about the delay.._

Yeah.. At least we're here to answer your question!

Let us get started.

Dear MGD, _Dear MGD,_ Dear MGD,

Here's your letter: Dear Phineas, Isabella, and Baljeet,  
Hey, it's me again. I was wondering, if the three of you were trapped alone on a deserted island with no way to get home {no inventions, no Ferb, no Perry, no boat, no raft, etc.}, and Baljeet went to explore the island alone, taking enough supplies to survive with him, what do you think would happen?  
MGD

That is easy. Phineas would go insane, kill himself, and Isabella would eat him. Then, I would eat Isabella.

_Huh?_

I am only kidding! That was a joke.

What kind of joke was that? I don't want to go insane!

_Ok, you're saying Baljeet took enough supplies to live, so he should be ok. That means Phineas and I would have a pretty good share._

Why are we alone? Why is there no Ferb or Perry?

_Uh.._

We will explain when you are older.

Ok?

_I guess Phineas and I would probably try to make the best of it. We'd make a shelter,_

Isabella would yell at me because I'm annoying,

_we'd try to catch up on our schoolwork,_

I'd mess up my schoolwork,

_we'd make medicine, food, etc.._

I'd somehow mess up a simple meal because I don't have Ferb,

_if there were animals, we could tame them,_

We'd pretty much do that..

I am not much of a survivor. I believe an animal might eat me up! That is all we have to say for now..

Sincerely, Baljeet, _Isabella,_ and Phineas

* * *

I honestly have no idea what would happen to Baljeet. Who knows, he'd probably be a survivor! He could discover a new star or animal..

MS out! Peace!


	73. Chapter 74

I decided I should respond to some of the things Miss (You are a miss, right?) supersexyghotmew95 had said.. I'm sorry about the delay!

Buford is italics and bold, and Ferb is bold.

* * *

**_Here's the question.. (I'm not gonna say "dear")_**

**You just said dear. Anyways, I'll do it for us!**

**Dear supermew,**

**Here's your question: **Yep that is totally IZZY and to tell the truth ferb in the manga it took red a year to learn yellow was a girl (don't ask) say buferd what would you rather be in contests (prissy) or gym badges (awesome)

**Goodness.. Was Yellow a tomboy? If she wasn't, I don't know.. I just don't understand..**

_**First of all, my name is B-U-F-O-R-D! I also don't know what those things are. I'll just say gym badges because you said they were awesome!**_

_**I won't say "Sincerely"**_

**You just said it! I'll do it..**

**Sincerely, Ferb and Buford**

* * *

There you go!

MS out! Peace!


	74. Chapter 75

Ok, I'm sorry about the delay.. Let's get started with the letter..

Phineas is underlined, Buford is bold and italics, Ferb is bold, Baljeet is regular text, Isabella is italics, and Candace is bold and italics. Our special guest is bold, italics, and underlined.

* * *

Dear supermew,

Here's your two letters: No no no blue (girl) gave yellow a straw hat to find red who went missing yellow grew attached to her hat and hows the phoenix Wright quiz comin along

Awesome did you know sapphire is a girl right poor poor phineas and beuferd and baljet us crys the capture huh awesome to bad she's a girl good thing ferb is green (in Japan he is a guy) ok maybe you guys should take a phoenix Wright quiz ER sorry again

**Ok, thanks for telling me.. **

Sapphire is a girl? Aww..At least she's a tomboy!

_**Haha, Phineas is a girl!**_

**So are you..**

**_Aww.. _**

Crystal is a girl? I have been told I was like a girl.. Now this test proves it!

**In Japan, Green is a guy? That's great. We'll take the Phoenix Wright quiz right** now!

Ferb will be first because he got the best results.

**It says I'm Mia Fey. Here's my result: Always cool under pressure, Mia Fey is smart, tenacious, a strict teacher and sometimes even coy. She has a strong bond with her family but is also very independent, and strives to uncover truth at all costs.**

_**Sucker!**_

**Hopefully, she's a good person.**

I got Maya Fey? At least I'm related to Ferb.. I thought I would've been Phoenix Wright because you said so.. Here's my result: Maya is optimistic, excitable, friendly and curious. She is tenacious to a fault. Not always the brightest but fantastically loyal and outgoing.

Not the brightest? I consider myself to be bright. (I guess. Depends.)

I also got Ema Faye: Ema is very wide-eyed and innocent. Positive, ambitious, and friendly with an almost overwhelming enthusiasm. She always looks up to others and holds great faith in them.

Just choose your favorite, supermew..

_Now, I have to try!_

_I got Pearl Fey. (Wow, Phineas, Ferb, and I are all related!)_

_My result:  
Pearl is shy around strangers, but once she's warmed up to someone she's friendly, polite, and very clever. She is very mature and talented for her age._

_Hmm... I guess that's good._

I don't want to take the test.. I have too many results!

**You got Detective Gumshoe, Maya Fey, and many others!**

**_My turn! I got: Karma is a truly fearsome and ruthless prosecutor, believing only perfection can be tolerated. He'll do anything to get a guilty verdict. Sometimes arrogant but never overly cocky, Karma never looses his cool and still manages to intimidate the Judge._**

**_Man Fred von Karma? I think this test is broken... At least I think Man Fred von Karma is his name._**

At least you have a boy!

**Phineas, I found the Phoenix Wright you were looking for...**

Don't tell me you're...

**My result: Phoenix Wright**

**Phoenix is generally easy-going, which usually leads to his friends leading him around. He's dedicated to defending his innocent clients. Phoenix is also a loyal friend who won't back down once he's set his mind on something. He has a bit of a sarcastic side that he usually keeps to himself.**

_Ok, that test is definitely broken.. Let's do something in the backyard..._

**_Hey, it's Perry! I took the quiz. Here's what I got: Phoenix Wright._**

**_I hope you enjoyed the letter!_**

* * *

Ok, I'm sorry about the delay. I was writing something special..

Watch the old spice commercial on Youtube. *whistles*


	75. Chapter 76

Ok, here's a special review of "For a Friend"! I hope you like it, Kale Bishop.

Ferb is bold, and Baljeet is regular text. A random guy is bold and italics, and another dude is underlined.

* * *

**Welcome to our review!** Namaste, compadres!

**Normally, Isabella and Phineas would review with us. **The story was a Phinbella story, so we thought we should not mess up Phineas' and Isabella's futures.

**Hopefully, when we do this review we don't mess up time, and create a special portal.** Believe us, it has happened before.

I am part of the grammar police as the you all know.

**Baljeet, before we review, we must do something.**

Ok?

**Imagine a British man and an Indian man in a cottage.**

A cottage.

**They both are sitting in lavish chairs. They have laptops on their legs. (Of course, we have mats underneath the laptops.) We're both typing up this review.**

Laptops. Typing up a review. Got it? Ok, let's start!

**_Namaste!_**

**Buford...**

**_Ciao!_**

**Now you can start.**

Ok, the story was perfect! The grammar was just excellent. (That's something I don't seem to see too often...) The idea about Phineas helping Isabella get some daring patches was original. I loved this part:

"It's ok. (To Isabella) I told you'd like it."

"No you didn't."

"I did too.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

Classic Phineas and Isabella.

**I thought the ARChie idea was brilliant. I could just imagine Phineas building something like that.**

I know, right! That is so me. Now, could I review the story?

**Don't interrupt unless you'd like to ruin your future. You can't review it.**

Phineas is gone! Finally!

**Here's something I'd like to point out: **

"Say cheese Isabella! Cheese!" he said.

"Huh? What!? Oh!"

I suddenly realize that I was taking a photo shoot so I tried to smile but my mouth was so open wide and I was still licking the ice cream out of the spoon, which is already full of my saliva, so it fell out of my mouth. There camera already clicked before the saliva filled-spoon could land on my cup.

"Aghhh! Iwww!"

ARChie begins to project a holographic image of our shot together. The shot shows Phineas just smiling normally but it also shows me with my mouth half-smiling with the ice cream falling from my mouth.

*snickers* "I'm… sorry."

Then he starts snickering louder.

"Oh… so you like that huh?" I said while giving him a smirk.

Phineas begins to snicker uncontrollably.

**See anything out of the ordinary?**

Yes. Isabella just did something that was hilarious! You would not expect her to do THAT.

**Yes, that is unusual. However, I see something else. Kale Bishop used *s.** **It's something you usually wouldn't see in a book. Those *s just add the extra "oomf"**

I feel the need to bring this up: Why do have a people (or animals.) named Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Perry the Platypus, and Pinky the Chihuahua? Are they your OCs?

**It looks like something you shouldn't question. It sounded like they were spies in the story, so we may get Perry and Pinky in** trouble..

Fine. I'll look into that later. Here's something adorable Kale wrote:

(Flynn Fletcher Backyard)

"Help! Help! I'm, trapped in a tower! Someone save me!" said a 4 year old Isabella.

"I'll save you!" I said.

I climbed the tree and went to the branch Isabella sat on.

"This way Princess!" I said.

I hopped on the tire swing with Isabella beside me.

"On the count of 3! 1! 2! 3!"

We swung from the branch, jumped off the tire swing and landed safely on the ground.

"Yay! You saved me!" she hugs me.

"No problem Princess!" I hug her back.

"Ruff! Ruff!" Bucky approaches us.

"Aaah! It's a venom-licking dragon! RUN!" I said.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH! Hehehehehe!"

We ran away from Bucky as we continued screaming and laughing. I was having another great time with Isabella.

"I like the dragon! Let's tame it!" said Isabella.

"Great idea!"

We screeched our heels to a stop and turned to Bucky who stops as well.

"Get him!" yells Isabella.

Hey! Bucky's running away. You're not getting away that easy. Eventually we caught up to him and we jumped on his back.

"Gotcha!" I said.

We pin Bucky to the ground but he tries to escape us by tossing and turning and barking at the same time.

"Whoa! Down boy! Down!" I said to Bucky.

He stops struggling and relaxes on the grass.

"Yay! We tamed the dragon! Hehe! You can kiss me now."

"Huh? Why?"

"Well in every princess story that I heard the story ends with the beautiful princess kissing a handsome prince."

"Really? Umm… Sure. Ok. On the count of 3. 1! 2!-"

"Hehe! Mmmmmmmmwah!"

"*Gasp* Wow!"

"Yay! Hehe! And they all lived happily ever after!"

"Isabella! Time to go home!" called Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro from inside the house.

"Awwwww." We said in unison.

"Well I guess I have to home now! Bye Bucky!" she said.

*LICK*

"Hehe! Bye Phineas!"

"W-wait! Ca-can you…. Kiss me again?"

"Hehe! MMMMMMMMMWAH! Hehe! See you tomorrow!"

I hope the author knows that this really did happen. I just loved how Phineas realized he kissed a platypus after his dream. (I mean, he really could have kissed Perry while thinking about Isabella.)

There is also one thing I'd like to mention. 4-year-old does not have hyphens. I will forgive you because you are not part of the grammar police. Or are you? There might be some other mistakes, but I doubt it.

**I remember the part when Isabella wanted to keep the kiss a secret. She deleted the photo ARChie took. This line she said was wonderful: "Well… that's the thing. If I kissed Phineas and I just told you, it would be like it was just something to give away. It's like living in the song of "Last Christmas." If ever I would kiss Phineas I want it to be kept as precious. Besides, I wouldn't want to do that to my best friend if it would hurt him."**

**I'll die because that was touching.**

All of the moments with love and laughs were nice. However Kale added a little something. That was Cheyenne Bellamy. She's the perfect antagonist for Isabella. Here's something Isabella did the Cheyenne:

"But I can prove this. Page 96 Section Alpha of the Fireside hand book. Patch# 125 a.k.a "The Teamwork Patch." A fireside girl should be cooperative and friendly to all Fireside girls in the world. You have failed to appeal to the satisfaction of these girls, therefore you don't deserve to wear that patch. Hand it over."

"WHAT! NO WAY!"

"There's another way though. Just apologize to these girls and you can earn that patch rightfully."

"APOLOGIZE!? TO THEM!?"

"C'mon Cheyenne! Just say you're sorry." said Ginger.

"NO WAY AM I GOING TO SAY SORRY TO YOU LOSERS! YOU KNOW WHAT! YOU'RE ALL LOSERS! I QUIT! TAKE THE SASH AND EVERYTHING! I DON'T CARE! ARGHH!"

Grrr! How dare she! If only there was something I can throw at her! Just this once I would…

"Isabella. The crocodile." whispers Phineas.

I checked my satchel and the baby crocodile was sleeping.

"Ahhh! Hehehe!"

She takes of her sash and thrusts it to Holly's arms then walks away to the front door.

"Hey Cheyenne! A little goodbye present." I throw the crocodile to her.

"WHAT!? *Gasp*"

She catches the crocodile and they are nose to snout from each other.

*SNAP*

"AAAAAHHHHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

She runs away with the crocodile still stuck on her nose.

"Hahahaha! Nice one Isabella!" said Phineas.

Normally, I do not support things like that. However that was the perfect thing to do for a mean girl like Cheyenne.

**There was someone who tried to set them up in Chapter 14. I just can't believe it... Here's the moment so you could see for yourself: **

I think the top of the cheese just melted from my chest as I sighed. Just one more move and it's completely dripping off the grill. My brain is really telling me to move closer as well as my hands. Her hands were shaking as well. *Dreamy sigh*.

"Ah-Ahem!"

"*Gasp*" we both gasped.

WAIT! FERB? WHAT IS HE DOING IN THE BACKYARD? NO WAIT! WHAT ARE OUR FRIENDS DOING IN THE BACKYARD?

"Aaaah!" we both said as we made a slightly bigger gap than last time.

"Hehe! Hey…" said Isabella.

My chest went from partially melted cheese to a rapidly working air pump. For the first time I'm consciously scratching my ear very fast. My friends aren't even helping me calm down with their smirks and giggles. Hold on. Why is Ferb holding a megaphone?

*SQUEALING MEGAPHONE* (That means it's turned on.)

"Ohhhh. Noooo." we said.

"Well don't just sit there! KISS HER!"

"YIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" yelled the crowd.

"HEEEEEEEY! CUT IT OUT!"

"Hehe-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Isabella just laughed like a maniac.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!..."

I couldn't help but laugh as well. I CAN'T BELIEVE FERB SET US UP LIKE THIS! He's obviously the one behind all of our friends in the backyard thing. I mean, he's the one with the megaphone. Now here's the question: SHOULD I REALLY KISS HER? I mean we did it earlier in the morning so I don't really have to but I'd be killjoy if I wouldn't. Plus the pleading cheese has returned in my chest again. *Sigh* Oh man! Well…. Here goes nothing.

**I set them up! However Phineas has a little something up his sleeve: **

We decided to take the living room couch as our post. We sat down in the middle while the tallest stood and my friends just sat anywhere near us.

*Nudge*

"What?" I asked Phineas.

I quickly see the pair of shades that he was secretly handing me and grab it.

"Okay! Say cheese everyone!" we quickly put on our shades.

"Cheese!"

A big flash occupies the room. We quickly took off our shades afterwards. I looked around and everyone looks like they've seen a ghost. Phineas held his hand up and…

*SNAP!*

"Ugh! Whoa! What just happened?" asked Candace.

"I dunno. Ferb?" asked Phineas.

"All I remember is holding the megaphone and going outside for some reason."

"Hehe!" I giggled

**He gave Isabella sunglasses because he used an Amnesia-flash, right? That great because that kiss should've been their secret.**

Before we go, I must show you something! Look:

"Phineas? I have a question."

"What's that?"

"Where's Pinky and Perry?"

I looked around and our pets were supposed to be right under the table.

"Hey! They're gone!"

"Hmm… I wonder where they went…."

(Somewhere inside the OWCA)

*DOGS BARKING* *CATS MEOWING* *ANIMALS ROLLING ON THE FLOOR*

"CARL! WHAT'S WITH THE RACKET DOWN THERE?!" yelled Major Monogram.

"HAHAHAHAHA! AAAAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Carl.

"CARL! I ASKED YOU A QUESTION YOU UNPAID INTERN! I… *Gasp*"

The entire office was in chaos as they all made animal noises and rolled on the floor. He soon met a TV screen that showed Pinky in a dull expression wearing a tutu while in a basin full of soap bubbles with Perry scrubbing his head with a brush. Perry finally rinsed him and did a finishing touch with a pink bow on his head. Pinky then began to dance ballet but kept on falling since he wobbled constantly.

"*Snicker* AGENT P! STOP WITH THIS MADNESS! DON'T YOU-HAHAHA! KNOW THAT YOU'RE DISRUPTING THE AGENTS WITH YOUR *Snicker* JUVENILE DELINQUENCE! CARL! I WANT THAT TV SCREEN GONE!"

"ROGER THA-HAT SI-HER HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

-The End-

OWCA? I have a feeling that Perry and Pinky are hiding something.

**Baljeet, will you stop talking about that. It is a fanfiction after all, and it might be getting to you. Oh well, I believe that means Kale Bishop left a good impression of Baljeet. Excellent job!**

The cottage just disappeared. We are two normal kids who are staring at their laptops...

**Goodbye, we hoped you enjoyed the review!**

Thank you for allowing us to make a review... Ferb and I wish you luck in your next stories.

* * *

I hoped you liked it Kale Bishop!

Now, I bet you're all throwing rotten tomatoes, and stuff at me. I'll tell you why I haven't been on.

Our Kindle lost it's connection to the internet. That makes the computer more valuable than ever! My brother doesn't have any responsibilities (If you consider Fanfiction writing a responsibility...) on the internet. However, he seems to love it when he gets to use the computer for totally random things, and I can't update.

It just makes him happy...

I also have to say I have this habit of typing up contractions instead of the proper words. There are probably several mistakes...

MS out! Peace!


	76. Chapter 77

Oh, dear.. I planned to write this, but I didn't! I'm so sorry Cute as a button22!

Django is regular text.

* * *

Life has a way of turning things upside down, doesn't it. I don't have much fan mail and somehow a red-headed idiot (You know, Candace...Why would I call Phineas an idiot? He was the one who told me about this letter.) managed to get my letter delayed. I'm so sorry.

Dear Cutie,

Here's your letter: Oh, it's okay, nobody minds the delay! Okay here's my letter:

Dear Django,  
What do you do when you're not painting or helping Phineas and Ferb? We don't really know much about you, and I'm curious, because you seem so nice.  
Love, Cutie

I'm pretty sure you're boiling with anger. I'm starting to have nightmares that a 14ish pale girl with blond hair and blue eyes will come to haunt me. Umm.. You are like that, right? I read your profile.

I should paint something. It will be called "Attack of the Girl"

Wait! I need to answer your question. Thanks for saying I'm nice. You seem pretty nice...

I love graphics if that tells you anything about me. I make texture packs for Minecraft, I can make a cute little game turn into a screenshot of a bloody murder game with some editing, I help Jenny with some of her "Save the Earth" campaigns, I shop at thrift stores for fabrics for sewing, and other stuff...

I do a lot of random things all the time! Right now, I'm trying to do Yoga. It calms to nerves.

However, I'm in AGONY! This is awful...

Thanks for taking the time to get to know me. I'd like to get to know you, though...

Sincerely, Django who is in AGONY

* * *

I hope you like the letter! I'm so sorry about the delay!

MS out! Peace!


	77. Chapter 78

I have a feeling this author is mad at me. Sorry about the delay scooby823945!

Isabella is regular text.

* * *

Dear scooby823945,

Here's your letter:dear isabella  
my friend sean has a question for you "How did you first fall in love with Phineas?"

from scooby (scooby823945)

It all started in third grade. I was an outcast because my skin wasn't pale, and I couldn't speak English. I was so different! Everybody in Danville seems to have brown hair, but I had black hair.

I could only say Hello, so I sounded like a freak. I was also very shy when I first came to America. I was clinging on my mom's skirt, but she let me go...

Then, I met a boy who was similar to me. His hair was red, his skin wasn't always pale like the others, and he had speaking problems.

It's hard to believe Phineas couldn't speak so well in kindergarten... He had problems saying "th", and he wasn't the best reader. (He thought everybody could read backwards! I think he has a reading disorder.)

We were both unnatural freaks, but we learned together. My love grew for him as we helped each other.

Now, Phineas and I are the most popular kids at school. He helped me become the girl I am today, and I love him for that!

I hope that answers your friends' question. I'm sorry about the delay.

Love, Isabella

* * *

I really had no idea how Isabella could've possibly fell in love with Phineas. I used that theory above, but she could've just met him. Then, she changed herself for Phin and all that...

I don't know... Tell me how you think Isabella met Phineas! :)

MS out! Peace!


	78. Chapter 79

Oops.. I messed up. Isabella is in italics. Phineas is underlined.

* * *

_Candace is in charge of sorting the letters. She didn't seem to do a very good job because she gave this letter to Baljeet._

_Dear 14AmyChan,_

_Here's your letter: _Dear Isabella,  
You remember that story I asked you to read way back? Well I finished it now. mind takin' a look at the ending? thanks!  
-14AmyChan  
p.s. any of the other characters can chime in if they want to.

_You mean Can the Lost be Found?_

_I loved the epilogue! Thank you so much for letting me get engaged to Phineas! _

_My heart's beating so fast. I love how Phineas described me, the cute moment with Amanda, everything! (Leave it to a girl to reveal things.)_

_You'll also make one-shots! Awesome! OMG, I can't wait.._

Hey! I read the epilogue!

_Uhh.. What did you think?_

Awesome. I get married to you! 

_I must be dreaming, I must be dreaming... And we got engaged, not married..._

_OK, thanks so much for showing me that! It made my day!_

* * *

Isabella may or may not be dreaming. I also must say something. 14AmyChan mentioned fish crackers. I have a jar of Thailand crab crackers. Woah...

MS out! Peace!


	79. Chapter 80

Here it is! Again, sorry about the delay! (I have two tomatoes from Kale Bishop. Anyone else want to throw one? I'm selling them for a nickel! I'm wearing a brown shirt and khakis! They can be easily messed up!)

The numbers system will be used again!

* * *

Here's the letter: Hmm.. I need to think of some good questions. Uh.. Django: Who is you're favorite renaissance artist? Buford: Do you like that Mayhem Bully Beatdown show? Baljeet: What is you're least favorite class? Ferb: Who is you're idol? Phineas: What do you know about romance? Isabella: Truth or Dare? If Truth, then which fireside girl do you think you can relate to the most? If dare than I dare you to ask Phineas 5 questions. Gretchen: Do you have a crush on anybody? Is it somebody that is a main character in the show? MS: Do you have any OC's? Addyson, You're the lucky one, you get my descriptive Romance question! Do you have a crush on Django? When do you want to ask him out? Do you think that you, Isabella or somebody else will have the first boyfriend? Finally, what would youre favorite way for somebody to ask you out? Katie: I feel bad people always put you with Irving. Even me once before my OC's! I just wanted to let you know that I wish you luck in finding a good boyfriend who will love and respect you! :) Have a Wounderful day everybody! Sincerely, RedWingChris :D

Django is 1, Buford is 2, Baljeet is 3, Ferb is 4, Phineas is 5, Isabella is 6, Gretchen is 7, MS is 8, Adyson is 9, and Katie is 10.

1. Good question! How can I choose one, though? Umm.. I guess that may be Michelangelo di Lodovico Buonarroti Simoni. (Yes, I spelled that myself.)

2. What's that?

3. Normally I would say, "HOW CAN THERE BE A LEAST FAVORITE?!" However, I know my least favorite. P.E. Art and Music are also a pain.

1. I know I shouldn't reply, but ART IS NOT A PAIN! It only shows it...

3. Pft. Anybody can put paint on a canvas. However, Math requires real thinking.

1. Oh, so that means music is merely loud talking?

3. Now you have the idea!

1. I was being sarcastic!

2. SHUT UP, YOU TWO!

4. My idol? That would be Phineas!

5. Aw... I'm flattered, Ferb. You're my idol too!

2. Dinnerbell, don't get it to your head. Ferb, that person was talking about an adult!

4. My father?

2. Someone famous!

4. Phineas is famous!

2. No, he is not!

4. You?

2. Yes, that's perfect!

4. (I really don't know.. No matter what person I choose, somebody is upset!)

6. I choose Dare. Phineas!

5. Yeah?

6. I'm getting my interview a triangle headed person and truth or dare patch. What's your favorite color?

5. Orange!

6. Who is your role model?

5. Ferb or you.

6. Phineas, I doubt that counts...

5. Roger Doofenshmirtz, I guess...

6. Do you have any mental disabilities?

5. Uh.. My mom told me not to talk about it.. (ADHD with mild dyslexia is my cover story.)

6. Ok? What's the cutest thing you've ever laid your eyes on?

5. Meap...

6. Oh..

5. I don't know what to say! Meap is a word that means absolutely nothing. Did you actually think Meap's the most adorable thing I've ever laid my eyes on? That's you!

6. Heh heh.. Thanks! Last question, are you anything like Candace?

5. I guess I have her determination, but we always want completely DIFFERENT things...

6. I could do this forever.. Oh well..

7. I used to have a crush on Ferb, but I bet he's an airhead...

4. WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I'M AN AIRHEAD?!

7. Nope, he's a guy you haven't seen before...

8. I'm 8 again! No, not really... I don't have OCs. They can only be villains because..

9. Ignore 8, whoever she is... I guess I have a crush on ol' DJ. Don't tell him, I fear Jenny will make me become a vegetarian, and I'll be a hippie! I want to ask him out when Jenny's in college. I'd love it if someone asked me out to a restaurant. I'm a foodie. (I cook, I eat, and I love trying out new foods!) By the way, my name is A-D-Y-S-O-N! I liked it better when you misspelled Katie's name...

10. Hey! Oh well, thanks for understanding. Irving's a creep. I'm still waiting for that prince named Erick, though...

* * *

I couldn't.. help.. mention Erick! Haha, sorry about that Axis22. I'll take it down if it bothers you..

MS out! Peace!


	80. Chapter 81

Ok, here it is. However, this is for a guest. I believe that they probably won't be around to see it.. :(

Phineas is underlined, Isabella is italics, Ferb is bold, Baljeet is regular print, and Buford is bold and italics.

* * *

Here's our letter: Dear gang,  
If you are any pokemon,  
What Pokemon would you be and why?

Also if all of you were in a zombie apolisise ( I don't know how to spell it) what would happen?

Love, someone

Dear someone,

Uh.. What's that? Er.. We should take a quiz. I am Pikachu! I am friendly, and lighting is cool! I have a positive attitude, too...

**I have no idea about what you are talking about, but I don't know much about PopCulture.. Oh, well. Ninetails? Uh, it says I'm mature, and I like reading...**

_The quiz says I'm Wigglytuff because I'm cute and mature. I hope that's good..._

**_Don't know much about Pokemon. Guess I'll take the quiz. Charizard. It says I'm tough, but I have a weak spot for my friends. Wait, what!? I DO NOT!_**

Buford is scaring me... I am Ninetails.. NO! I am the same as Ferb!

You guys are Ninetails buddies! Cool!

**No, that is scary.**

_You also asked what would happen if we were in a zombie apocalypse. (That's hard to spell!) I guess Buford, Baljeet, and I would be left to fight. Then, Phineas and Ferb build an invention._

_**Unless! Unless, Ferb's smarty pants brains get eaten! Then, Phineas is all like, "OH! Ferb! Why! Why not me?! Why not Baljeet the nerd who I hate!?"**_

No, I'd say, "FERB! WHY NOT ME?!" Baljeet is nice.

_**Then, Phineas runs out of food. He comes back to Isabella, and he all like, "I'm so worthless, but I need to EAT!" Afterwards, we fight. During the big battle, Phineas commits suicide. He leaves a note that says, "I'm like so like hungry like but I like couldn't**_** like..."**

That is so wrong! Get rid of the "likes" Buford! Phineas is not Candace?

_**Or is he? What is Phineas was really a boy, but Candace's brain got cloned, so they used it on Phineas!**_

That's too awful to think about, Buford.

**_Like I was saying, Phineas would commit suicide. His flesh provides great food for the gang._**

_Eww, you're crazy! Look, Ferb would not get eaten! Phineas would not wish Baljeet got eaten even though it sounds like a great idea. Phineas would not commit suicide because we need food! We go to the abandoned grocery market for food. We would build an invention!_

**We hoped we answered your questions. **

* * *

Here's the quiz link: www . quotev quiz / 490405 / What - Pokemon - are - you /

One of the questions ask, "How are babies made?" Please be careful! I don't need anyone getting in trouble because I showed them a bad quiz... (I believe that may be 5... Idk, though..)

MS out! Peace!


	81. Chapter 82

Hey! Hey! I just have 2 letters to go.. :)

Izzy is italics, and Ferb is bold.

* * *

_Hey! I'm back..._

_Let me start._

_Dear supermew,_

_Here's your letter: _Dear IZZY fey (sorry wait which dude where you) hows the spirit medium training comin along love supermew

_Uh..I think I was Pearl. It's going great! I've seen lots of dead people. (It was hilarious when I told Ferb I made a telepathic connection with his mom! Then he realized he saw her, too! The Fireside Girls want Ferb to be one of us!)_

**That was NOT funny! You scared me when I saw my mum's ghost, and I nearly died because I saw her! I don't want to be a Fireside Girl...**

_Oh, c'mon, Ferb! You would've had all of the patches if you were a Fireside Girl!_

**Fireside GIRL. That would mean I would have to give up my masculinity.**

_Oh, he's no fun, anyways. Thanks for making sure I got my spirit medium patch!_

_Love, Izzy who wants a spirit medium patch_ **Sincerely, Ferb who wants nothing to do with ghosts**

* * *

One more to go! ONE MORE! :)

MS out! Peace!

P.S: Thank you for the 300 reviews! It's quite flattering. I also must thank you about all the views... I think I have 29,000!


	82. Chapter 83

This is a good question. However, this is rated T, so it's not too bad...

Phineas is underlined, and Isabella is italics.

* * *

Dear gravity5, _Dear gravity5,_

_You asked us: _OMG! I have a letter!  
How are babies made, Phineas and Isabella?

_Uh.. It's when a girl and boy fall in love. This is only a T rated story! Please, just ask your parents. Plus, you're probably older than us!_

I thought it was cabbage plants.

_What?_

Yeah, boys come from cabbage plants after mommy and daddy plant them. They choose special seeds ,so they can get the baby they want!

Girls come from the stork thingie. The parents just order what type of girl they want.

_How can you explain Buford's behavior?! _

Maybe they got the seeds from a Tuff Gum factory!

_I guess I shouldn't use the real explanation. For now, babies come from storks and cabbage plants!_

_Love, Isabella_ Love, Phineas

* * *

Babies come from storks and cabbage plants. Got it? Good!

MS out! Peace!

P.S: Uh. I don't need anyone explaining how babies are really made! (Unless it's like the other theories... Like storks and cabbage plants...)


	83. Chapter 84

Here it is!

Phineas is underlined, Ferb is bold, Isabella is italics, Buford is bold and italics, Baljeet is regular print, Candace is bold and underlined, and Jeremy is Jeremy? Nah, he's underlined and italics.

* * *

Dear Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Buljeet, Candance, and Jeremy,

What would happen if the 7 of you developed superpowers and had to help a now human Agent P, Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask and the sailor scouts defeat a villian? What would your powers be by the way?

Thanks!  
Your Pal,  
Kaybugg1

Good question! My power would be the ability to be everywhere at once! I bet the world would be a better place with more than one Phineas.

_**Dinnerbell, that's called disaster... Oh my gosh, imagine all the talking! I'd have super burps!**_

Is that even a power?

_**The world would be a better place with burps.**_

**No. That's called rude manners. I'd use utility belts and gadgets! Best power out there...**

_Ferb, that's called the guys at Home Depot. I'd harness the power of rainbows, unicorns, and sweetness to defend all that is good and just._

_Isabella, that's called a 4-year-old's favorite __show._

I would be a flying blue monkey that can grow as massive as he desires, to crush all in his way!

**That's called a Hindu deity, Baljeet.**

What are you?

**I'd use super mind control, and use telepathy, and telekinesis to keep you super-dweebs under control!**

_Candace, that's also disaster._

Buford said my power would be disaster. Jeremy, what's your power?

_The ability to move any form of water._

_That's actually a power that's really good._

Smart choice, Jeremy. However, I still think the world would be a better place with more than one Phineas!

**Kaybugg also said we have to choose someone we'd help.**

_**Uhh. I have noooo idea who those guys are!**_

Sorry about that.

Sincerely, the gang and Candace and Jeremy and this is too long

**"This is too long" is a bit unnecessary, Phineas.**

That's why it's cool!

* * *

I'm sorry! I kind of forgot about this letter!

MS out! Peace!


	84. Chapter 85

Ok, here it is! Phineas is underlined.

* * *

Dear PhinabellaDirectioner,

Ok, here's your letter: Waaaaahhh... I'm so sorry if I didn't review this story for a very long time. I have some errands to do.  
Anyway... Thanks for answering, Isabella, and I'll be waiting for that.  
Now, I have one question for Phineas.  
Dear Phineas,  
You know, I really love your name. It always reminds me of my favorite book series, "Percy Jackson and Olympians" and "The Heroes of Olympus". Anyway...  
If you want to be a demigod, do you want to be Poseidon's son, like the real Phineas, or you want other gods to be your parent?  
Thanks for answering, PhinabellaDirectioner.  
Have a nice day and carpe diem!

That's fine. I guess we made too many chapters anyways...

Thanks, but isn't Phineas like the bad guy? He's the blind dude, right?

Ah well...

I'd think I'd love to be Poseidon's son! That would be so cool! He's one of the big three, though. Um... Maybe I could be an Apollo child since being son of the big three is unlikely.

(I know this is kind of dumb, but what if Poseidon really is my father?! Nah... Mom said she dated a normal guy.)

Thanks for the carpe diem. I'm also sorry I didn't have the time to review your story! I'm getting on it! Carpe Diem!

Sincerely, Phineas

* * *

I have a special thing. However, I'm going to need an author's permission for it. ;)

MS out! Peace!


	85. Chapter 86

Hey! Back with a new letter!

Phineas is underlined, Ferb is bold, Isabella is italics, and our special guest is bold and italics.

* * *

Hey! We're back with a new letter: Wow! Talking to the characters via letters. Let's see...

Dear Phineas, Ferb & Isabella,  
I noticed that you've been getting in touch with us recently and I would like to really say that it's really cool.  
Anyway my question is how do you like the show that I put up for you guys since you lost your show way back? Sorry to say.  
I hope you weren't having a bad time with Cutie back there.  
Okay, just to summarize what I said, and I apologize for being redundant, what's your feedback about your continued show?

Your Friend,  
Kale Bishop.

**Dear Kale Bishop,**

**Yes, we know it's nice.** It's awesome! _The questions give me a smile except for that "babies" one._

_That's wonderful! All of those celebrities are way too busy, so know we get to know "Fanfiction celebrities". (That's any author with at least one review and a follow.)_

It's back? That's so cool! Thanks, sir! (I have to call anyone who's older than me sir, now. It's humiliating because I have to call Buford sir!)

**Thank you, sir.**

_We actually liked it. However, Ferb was pretty disappointed when he learned this girl would rather date Phineas. The audience was really funny! And Cutie was funny. Believe it or not, I kind of liked that cute-off!_

**_He has a triangle head! 'course Ferb was all disappointed._**

Buford?

**_Yup. I also wanted to say sending letters to us isn't that _****_cool._**

**I'd suggest that you get out of the document before I go to your house and use the Vulcan Pinch.**

_**Jeez! Sometimes, I need a little bit of love! Bye!**_

Bye, sir! (See, it's horrifying!)

_Um. Let's get to your question. It's wonderful! It's back, we get to talk to interesting authors, and there is so much more to it! I also want to say happy belated birthday! (Someone) forgot your birthday._

**Come to Danville. Please.**

PLEASE! We have a cake waiting for you! (I'm also very sorry about forgetting your b-day. Please forgive me.) We'll also do ANY invention you want as long as it doesn't destroy the Tri-State Area! (Why did I use a Drusselsteinien accent?)

_Guys... Why are we using beggy-pleady eyes on our LAPTOPS?_

**I don't know...**

The glare of the computer is hurting my eyes! You guys wanna stop?

_Yes..._

Thanks again for that cool, new show!

Sincerely, Phineas, **Ferb,** _Isabella_

_P.S: Can Phineas and Ferb stop calling you sir, now? If you don't want sir, what would you like to be called?_

* * *

Happy Belated Birthday, Kale Bishop!

Sorry about that.. I missed it by ONE DAY! *kicks computer*

MS out! Peace!


	86. Chapter 87

Ok, here it is!

Phineas is underlined, Ferb is bold, Isabella is italics, Buford is bold and italics, and Baljeet is regular text. Special guest is bold and underlined.

* * *

**Dear 14AmyChan,**

**Here's your letter:** Lawl, I've got another one!

Phineas, could you call Isabella "honey" for the day?  
Isabella, would you promise not to faint?  
Ferb, can I hug you?  
Baljeet, have a calculator and some derivatives.  
Buford, have some stuff meat.  
-14AmyChan. *_*

Of course I can call Izzy honey! Hey, hun.

_I'm not sure if I can promise that, but I'll try. You should see him! He looks so cute when he says hun! He even says it with an accent!_

**You're always welcome to have a hug!**

Oh, thank you! An author that will finally let me do math!

_**Uh... Don't ya mean TUFF meat?**_

**Hey! I'm part of the gang, too!**

_**No, you're not nerd. Scram!**_

**Sincerely, the gang +Irving**


	87. Chapter 88

Ok, here's the letter!

Phineas is underlined.

* * *

Dear PhinabellaDirectioner,

Here's your letter: Hmm... yeah, it's impossible to be one of the Big Three's son or daughter. Oh well.  
Follow-up letter for Phineas!  
Dear Phineas,  
Thanks for answering for my first letter.  
Well... you could be a Apollo's son cuz you're great in singing. Apollo kids are really excel on that.  
But maybe... you could be a Hephaestus's son, since you're great in building things.  
I'm not getting assumed that you're ARES'S son. You're so way too kind to be his son.  
So, my question is... if you are a demigod, what kind of weapon you'll gonna use?  
Thanks for answering again and carpe diem, PhinabellaDirectioner.

That's true. I could be Hephaestus's son. I think he has an oddly shaped head. I thought he had red hair, but he has brown. (Brown+Red=Candace's Hair Color?)

Since Ferb's mother was gone, could she be Athena? Ferb's really (really, really, really, really, really, ) smart! I know most Athena children have blond hair, right? I think that might've been his hair color before he dyed it. However, his eyes are blue. (Not all Athena children have her features, right?)

Or is it brown? Gah.. My head's going to explode! Wait, maybe his green hair was genetic? THAT WOULD'NT MAKE SENSE! (As you can see, I am NOT related to any brainy gods or goddesses.)

If I was Ares's son, I'd probably freak out. He isn't the dad I would've dreamed of...

What weapon would I use? A hammer. I'd definitely build my way out of it. I guess I have to use a real weapon, though. I'd use a bow, so I don't have to see my enemies die.

Carpe Diem!

Sincerely, Phineas


	88. Chapter 89

Ok, here's a letter!

Izzy is in italics.

* * *

_Dear supermew, _

_Here's the letter: _Dear IZZY maybe walkthroughs of phoenix Wright might help you understand the sprit training better

_My mom will not let me watch or do anything related to Phoenix Wright because of the rating! Sorry about that. However, I am trying to use the wiki!_

_Love, Isabella_

* * *

I need to do some summer reading! I have like 2 book out of 5 done. (Started reading today.) I'll try to update as much as I can!


	89. Chapter 90

Vanessa is in regular print!

* * *

Dear Inugoma,

Wow, my first piece of fanmail! Thanks. Now, here's my letter: Dear Vanessa

I wanted to tell you that you are my favourite character and that I'm your biggest fan. But I do have a question for you.

What are you thoughts on Ferb, like would you date him if he were a little older?

Oh, you mean the green-haired dude? Um, he looks like a mini Roman God if that makes any sense. (It might not.)

I'm pretty happy with Monty, though. Things COULD have been a little difference if he was my age. Yikes, this is kind of awkward to talk about since I'm using my Dad's laptop.

Ugh. Dad says there are bad people on the internet and blah de blah do blop! I gotta run!

Sincerely, Vannessa

* * *

She's being vague. Heheh. So, who do YOU pair Vanessa with?


	90. Chapter 91

Monty is in regular print!

* * *

Hey! I'll start the letter:

So, um.. Dear 14AmyChan,

Thanks for the letter! It's my first piece of mail, and my dad is um... He and Carl are staring at me. (THANKS A LOT!)

Anyways, here's your letter: Ferbnessa FTW! I already have a scenario that plays out in my head. XD

okay, relating to this chapter, Dear Monty,  
What is your opinion on animal rights. You know how smart they can be, do you think people should fight hard for them?  
sincerely, a scheming 14AmyChan

A scheming 14AmyChan? Is it normal to be scared of a teenage girl? (You ARE a teenager, right?) Animals are really, really smart. (Perry's watching me like a hawk.) People should fight hard for them! (Perry! Stop breathing on me! Oh, wait. That was Carl.)

Um.. I gotta run! Bye!

From, a very, very, very, (Very, very, very, very, very, very. I should've said EXTREMELY!) scared Monty.

P.S: Ferbnessa? NO! Vanessa is mine! (Is that too possessive? Vanessa is her own person, she isn't like an object. Oh, I need to shut up!)

* * *

Well, 14AmyChan managed to frighten him. It wasn't just her, though! Major Monogram, Perry, and Carl were staring at him!

MS out! Peace!


	91. Chapter 92

Well, I forgot to make a letter for these three! Oops. They're really mad at me and the shippers.

Candace is threatening me to make her underlined, Stacy politely asked me for italics, and Vanessa got bold because that was all that was left.

* * *

Dear authors, _Dear people,_ **Dear Fanfiction Authors,**

**I'm going to explain it in a very reasonable way. DO NOT ship any of us with each other.**

_Look, we're all girls._

Stacy and I barely know Vanessa.

**We have boys. Candace has Jeremy, Stacy seems to like Coltrane, and I'm with Monty. (I'd rather be shipped with Ferb instead of those two.)**

Right, now. I feel like yelling at you, but that's just a waste of typing.

Well, I guess I will rant. WHY ON EARTH MUST I BE SHIPPED WITH TWO PEOPLE I DON'T EVEN LIKE!? WHAT IS THE POINT? TO GET ME MAD? SO YOU CAN DATE JEREMY? WELL, ONCE I FIND YOU, I'LL!-

_(This letter has been truncated do the length.)_

**I had to get Phineas to block Candace from the website! Stacy just added that truncated thing. Look, the point is we're friends. We're just not lovebirds!**

_And don't you even think on a love triangle!_

I'M BACK!

**Why?**

Phineas let me on. I'm not too mad anymore, but why must we be paired?

_At least it's not Canduzy..._

I'm paired with Suzy?!

**Or Canderb.**

What?!

_Is there such thing as Candneas or Canderry?_

I think I'm actually crying. 

_Thanks a lot for ruining Candace's life!_

**If you'd like to give us proof that these kind of pairings are good, go ahead and send us a letter! For, now. Stacy and I need to comfort Candace and make sure Jeremy doesn't see this stuff!**

**Sincerely, Vanessa** _Love, Stacy_ Not so sincerely, Candace

* * *

I had completely forgot about that! Oops!

If your wondering abut the reason behind the fonts, I'll tell you. Candace got underlined because she's related to Phineas. Stacy got italics because many say she looks like Isabella. Vanessa got bold because she's punk and Ferb uses it.

MS out! Peace!


	92. Chapter 93

This is a really good question! Phineas and Ferb definitely know what they're gonna do today!

Phineas is underlined, and Ferb is bold. Isabella is italics.

* * *

**Dear Sabrina06,** Dear Sabrina06

This was sent by PM (Yay! Someone who did it the highly unconventional way! Oh, that rhymed. **Get on topic, please. I had to get in YOUR parenthesis.)**

**Here's your letter: **Dear Phineas & Ferb,

Have you ever disagreed on a 'project of the day' and if so, what is your typical solution?

Thank you

Sabrina06

As far as I remember, no.

**Actually, I do remember one time...**

Oh, you mean the rollercoaster incident?

**Yes, we were arguing about the loop de loops and all of the special surprises.**

Well, I think dolphins could've been cool!

**That could've been dangerous for the kids and the dolphins! Where would you put the dolphins?!**

We do tons of dangerous things.

**Well, the dolphin idea was stupid.**

Pft, no it wasn't it!

**Why don't we consult Isabella?**

Why not? She always solves our problems, Toothbrush Face!

**I never knew you would resort to name-calling! That's shameful, Phineas. Do you know how many people look up to you? There's even a philosophy based on you!**

Let's get to Isabella.

_Hi! Watcha' Doin'?_

Who's right? Ferb or me? Wouldn't dolphins be dangerous or cool on a rollercoaster?

_Um... Everyone knows cupcakes solve everything!_

Ferb, I'm uh... Really sorry. Now that I heard an idea that's more stupid than my own, I can see that I should trust you. And I'm sorry about the name-calling!

**It's fine. I should have never expected you to be some perfect role-model.**

_Good, I'm glad you two made up. When Phineas and Ferb fight, they usually call me. (One time, they called me in the middle of the night!)_

I hope that answers your question!

Sincerely, Phineas **and Ferb** _and Isabella!_

* * *

If you were Isabella, who would you side with? Phineas (The guy who wants dolphins.) or Ferb (The guy who says that's stupid.)

MS out! Peace!


	93. Chapter 94

Back! I have will try to post two new letters! (Please pace yourself so you don't get bored when I don't update!)

Isabella is italics.

* * *

_Hello! Dear supermew,_

_Here's your question: _Dear IZZY have you looked up Maya fey

_Yeah, there are tons of good information about her on the wiki!_

_Love, Izzy_

* * *

There you have it! (I guess I'll call this Great Update Day because of all the letters.)

MS out! Peace!


	94. Chapter 95

Big announcements, crazy letters, and stuff we need to ask you!

Phineas is underlined, Ferb is bold, Isabella is italics, and Candace is bold and underlined.

* * *

Hey!

**You shouldn't be so nice. The crowd will tear us up because we haven't updated. **

**Guess what: We lied about updating!**

_No! We just didn't have time because Phineas blocked the website with his router._

**(Phineas does the stupidest things sometimes.) **

(Yes, yes I do.)

_Well, we're thinking about moving this story to DeviantArt. It's because we broke a rule on here, so we want to move and delete this story before we get reported._

**Speaking of DeviantArt, there's one thing we've always ignored.**

**That's the fanart.**

_I'm sorry, but did you know you just ruined Phineas's life by drawing a Phinerry picture?_

Wait, PHINERRY?!

**And Candace's reputation with that Candnessa picture you just put up.**

_Or maybe the Phineas vs Ferb vs Baljeet vs Buford all compete for Isabella picture. That's just confusing. Four boys that fall in love at the same time with the same girl._

**However, they are all beautiful.**

Eheheheh.. Right...

**This would make a better point if Django or Jenny were here.**

_I think Phineas managed to block DeviantArt and this website from Django's router..._

**How did he do that?! **

**More letters are on the way!**

* * *

Yeah... I think I may have broken a rule...

My page is massivesinger . deviantart (Remove the spaces.)

You may wonder: You fell of the face of the earth! You didn't bother to review the latest chapter of my story/ you took a long time to review. Why?! *throws tomato*

(I know nobody is THAT dramatic.)

I had to play with my brother and watch Youtube videos with him. Now, he's fully satisfied with the fact that I fell off the face of the Earth. (In fact, he wants to start a Fanfiction account...)

On DeviantArt, there's a wider platform, and scripts are allowed. (I think, correct me on that if you'd like.) So.. Yeah..

Tell me if you think I broke any rules, what rules, and if I should move!

MS out! Peace!


	95. Chapter 96

Sorry about the lateness! T_T

Carl is regular print. Doofenshmirtz is underlined.

* * *

Ohhh! My first letter!

Here's the first letter: Dear Carl

I have a big question for you How can you do the girl voice so well and what made you come up with it? Also have you ever thought about changing careers and acutally getting paid.

Dear Inugoma,

I watched this sort of thing on a WeTube channel. This guy imitated his mum, and I thought it was pretty funny. Then, I worked on it until I sounded like an actual girl.

I have thought of switching jobs all the time, but college credit comes from working at the O.W.C.A. Anything else won't get me that. (I wish my parents would've let me go to the DPA a.k.a Danville Performing Arts College!)

AND THANK YOU FOR THE LETTER!

Sincerely, Carl (Dr. Coconut! Look out! Heheh! I should do this more often!)

P.S: Would anybody check out my WeTube account? Pretty please!

* * *

I really don't know how to do Carl very well... Well, thanks for the letter!

And today will be SUPER MEGA EXTREME UPDATE DAY! (Because I haven't been on for a while...)

MS out! Peace!


End file.
